


Помечтай немного обо мне

by Ashatrychka



Series: Трилогия Лиама Кинкейда [1]
Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: Da'an knows all, Fantasy, Gen, Investigations, Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Renee saves Liam's ass
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Про неприятные последствия очередного проекта Сподвижников, параллельные миры и прочие неприятности, настигшие Лиама Кинкейда. Первая часть трилогии.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано было давно, году так в 2010, но мне до сих пор нравится :3

\- Что-то случилось? – обратился Даан к своему Защитнику, когда утром они встретились в Посольстве. – Ты выглядишь расстроенным и каким-то несобранным.  
\- Ничего, - Лиам рассеянно покачал головой. – Не выспался и все.  
\- Неужели? – Даан вопросительно взглянул на него. – Помню, была неделя, когда ты и вовсе не спал, и приходил на службу бодрым… хотя, возможно, в этом была виновата причина недосыпа? Или то, что немного сна ты перехватывал на работе?  
\- Даан, вы же знаете, что такое больше не повторится, - Лиам смутился. – Нет, это… Бывают такие сны, когда не можешь отличить их от реальности. Вот и этот сон был такой же – словно я не спал, а занимался тяжким трудом. И когда проснулся, не мог понять, где я, как там оказался, почему я – это я?  
\- Что тебе снилось? - поинтересовался Даан. – Или это относится к категории личного?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Лиам. – Все в каком-то тумане. Я помню место – длинный балкон или какая-то галерея, открытая с одной стороны. А еще там шел дождь. И фонари горели. А еще, - Лиам хмыкнул, - бред какой! Во сне я был не я, я был каким-то другим человеком.  
\- Кем? – спросил Даан.  
\- Не помню. Помню, что дело мое было настолько важным и интересным… что нельзя было от него оторваться. И когда я проснулся, у меня аж ком в горле встал – так хотелось вспомнить, что же это было за дело, - Лиам вздохнул. – Ну, ладно, черт с ним. Что у нас на сегодня? Поездка в Канаду? О, нет, это же на следующей неделе… Так!..  
Даан кивнул, улыбаясь.  
\- Ты вспомнишь, Лиам, - добавил он. – Или сон приснится снова.  
\- Хотелось бы, - Кинкейд хмыкнул, открывая инфопоток. – А, еще сообщение от агента Сандовала! Зоор хотел бы видеть тебя на корабле-носителе…  
***  
Зоор с утра был крайне раздражен. Впрочем, похоже, что его раздражение было заразным, ибо Ттан тоже был злее черта. Оба они умудрились сорваться на Сандовале, друг за другом, будто сговорились.  
Агент тоже не прочь был бы на кого-нибудь наорать, но хитрые волонтеры за милю чувствовали его настроение и спешили скрыться. Так, скрипя зубами и стараясь успокоиться, Сандовал и слонялся по кораблю, между поручениями Зоора устраивая свои мелкие дела.  
Глава Синода был настолько не в духе, что приказал никого к себе не пускать, отменил почти все встречи и остался в гордом одиночестве на мостике, погруженный в собственные думы. Там его нашел Ттан, видимо решивший, что сейчас самый лучший момент, чтобы рассказать Зоору обо всех его промахах.  
Грызня Главы Синода и Военного Министра со стороны выглядела очень увлекательно.  
\- Твоя полная некомпетентность в очередной раз подтвердилась провалом проекта «Феникс», - разливался соловьем Ттан. – Чтобы скрыть нашу причастность к самовозгораниям людей пришлось хорошенько потрудиться.  
\- Разве это моя задача, - плескал в ответ ядом Зоор, - отлавливать здоровых, выносливых и генетически подходящих джаридианцев? Это мои боевые корабли бороздят их пространство? Нет! Твои! Исходный материал поставлял ты, оттуда и закралась ошибка!  
\- Неужели? А мне кажется все дело в неуемном рвении твоих человеческих помощников, которых ты контролируешь даже хуже, чем страннец – процесс испражнения… - Ттан осекся.  
\- Что ты сказал? – Зоор подобрался, как кошка перед прыжком, вцепившись тонкими пальцами в подлокотники кресла. – Повтори свои слова, Ттан!  
\- Ничего такого, что должно тебя насторожить больше, чем отсутствие результатов, - отчеканил Ттан, быстро принимая свой обычный невозмутимо-презрительный вид.  
Тейлоны мерили друг друга ненавидящими взглядами, когда вошел агент Сандовал и доложил о прибытии Даана и его Защитника.  
\- Я же отменил нашу встречу на сегодня! – раздраженно отозвался Зоор. – Выпроводи его отсюда!  
\- Думаю Даану будет интересно узнать об очередном твоем провале, - ехидно заметил Ттан. – Впрочем, похоже, это единственная ваша наследственная черта – склонность к неудачам.  
\- Может быть, Ттан, - заметил подошедший незаметно Даан, - но о рисунке твоей наследственности мы не узнаем никогда… - Ттан поджал губы, - если не решим нашу маленькую проблему…  
Лиам и Сандовал стояли у стены, вытянувшись по струнке. Лиам видел, что его отец раздражен, но его самого слишком занимали мысли о сне, чтобы выискивать причины плохого настроения родителя. В конце концов, он же был Защитником Зоора, а значит причина для плохого настроения находилась с ним двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю.  
Лиам снова и снова возвращался в своих мыслях к тому месту, которое запомнилось ему из сна. Это был последний этаж какого-то здания. А внизу – что-то вроде патио, открытого дворика? Нет, внизу была не земля, а вода, словно здание, в котором во сне находился Лиам было построено вокруг канала.  
«Приснится же такое, - подумал Кинкейд, чуть усмехнувшись. – Гондольеры там внизу не плавали?»  
Полностью отрешившись от происходящего вокруг, Лиам восстанавливал эту картину в памяти, словно кусочек за кусочком складывал мозаику.  
Красные фонари, бросающие отсветы на полированный пол, капли дождя, барабанящие по крыше, мокрый холод и унылые окрики внизу. Все это на границе ощущений и при этом – чувство, что самое важное он забыл и вспомнить не может.  
Тейлоны продолжали осыпать друг друга колкостями.  
Лиам потоптался, поглядел на них – нет бы отпустить Защитников, все равно никто на них не нападет…  
И, словно услышав его мысли, Даан слегка раздраженным голосом обратился к Защитникам:  
\- Агент Сандовал, майор Кинкейд, вы можете быть свободны, пока мы вас не вызовем.  
Лиам коротко кивнул и поспешил прочь, Сандовал же, вопросительно глянув на Зоора, последовал за Кинкейдом.  
Остановившись в коридоре, Лиам потянулся, раздумывая, куда бы пойти. Можно было засесть в волонтерской столовой и залиться там чаем по самое не хочу, а можно было подремать в шаттле, ожидая вызова. Но его планы нарушил Сандовал, объявив:  
\- Майор, мне необходима ваша помощь. В ходе одной из инспекций на корабле-носителе были обнаружены некоторые нежелательные настроения среди волонтеров.  
\- Это какие же? – спросил Лиам.  
\- Увидите. Нам необходимо вычислить зачинщиков и распространителей этой… - Сандовал поморщился, - ереси.  
\- Да какой ереси-то? – повторил Лиам.  
\- Наши волонтеры, дежурящие на корабле, в последнее время стали очень беспокойными, - пояснил Сандовал. – Они считают, что длительное общение с тейлонами приводит к некоторому… разуплотнению. Вроде тех сказок, что ночью душа выходит из тела и где-то гуляет, только тут волонтер сам уподобляется этой душе.  
\- Бред, - с чувством прокомментировал это Лиам, подумав, что только разуплотнением можно объяснить его сегодняшний сон. – Идемте, Сандовал, только объясните мне, как мы будем зачинщиков вычислять…  
***  
\- Что с тобой сегодня? – обратился Даан к своему ребенку, когда Ттан ушел. – Ты сам не свой.  
\- После разговоров с Ттаном удивительно, что я еще в атавуса не превратился, - раздраженно откликнулся Зоор. – Этот… никчемный… постоянно пытается обвинить меня в своих промахах.  
\- Проект «Феникс» - наш общий промах, - мягко заметил Даан. – Все внесли в него свою лепту. А сейчас скажи мне, что беспокоит тебя кроме этого.  
\- Ничего такого, что должно беспокоить тебя, - высокомерно отозвался Зоор.  
В самом деле, не мог же он сказать своему родителю, что его мучают донельзя странные сны, похуже тех, что были у него во время каатааама. А может это как-то связано?  
Зоор всегда очень хорошо запоминал то, что ему снится. И этот сон даже сном назвать было нельзя – словно воспоминание, но настолько необычное, что впору думать, что его кто-то внедрил ему в голову.  
«А не Ттановы ли это козни? – подумал Зоор. – Он на что угодно пойдет, чтобы снять меня с должности. С ума сведет, если потребуется!»  
Зоору снилось просто неслыханное – во сне он был человеком! Ну, или кем-то очень похожим на человека, в любом случае, он обладал плотью и кровью, и занимался делами более чем странными. Это было какое-то соревнование, или турнир… Зоор не мог сказать точно, но знал, что на этом турнире он встретил покойного Роха. Тот тоже обладал телом, похожим на человеческое, и был кем-то вроде проводника.  
Место, в котором Зоор находился, можно было охарактеризовать как промышленный комплекс или завод, но что на нем производили Зоор понять не мог, ну хоть убей!  
Теорию о том, что это Ттановых рук дело подкрепляла фраза, которую он обронил. Страннец – это было существо из сна Зоора, неприятное, крупное вьючное животное.  
«Чушь! – подумал Зоор. – Хватит с меня этой ерунды. Пора заняться делами!»  
\- Даан, я собираюсь продолжить заниматься проектом «Феникс», - заметил Глава Синода вслух. – Те результаты, которых нам удалось добиться, потрясающи. Если мы сумеем закрепить успех, война с джаридианцами будет выиграна… - он осекся, вспомнив еще одну деталь сна. Деталь настолько безумную, что впору было идти к Митгаи на прием.  
\- Зоор, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – обеспокоенно спросил Даан.  
\- Да. Прекрати, - откликнулся Зоор. – Оставь меня одного, мне надо подумать.  
Даже в самых своих странных мыслях Зоор не мог себе представить, что может быть связан узами с джаридианцем. А во сне все именно так и было!  
***  
Площадь перед зданием была оцеплена полицией, а штаб располагался в доме напротив, в офисе турфирмы. Там уже вовсю сновали агенты ФБР, распределяя снайперов, устанавливая устройства для прослушивания, разрабатывая схемы.  
Журналисты то и дело пытались прорваться сквозь полицейский заслон, и Лиама, по непонятной причине, перепутали с одним из них и попытались отправить восвояси. Даже удостоверение службы безопасности Сподвижников поначалу не произвело на них впечатления – они решили, что это «липа» и попытались пришить Кинкейду еще и подделку документов.  
Положение спас Сандовал, появившийся из-за ограждения и буквально утащивший Лиама, кинув при этом на полицейских такой взгляд, что офицеры тут же вытянулись по струнке, как на параде.  
\- Почему нас вызвали только сейчас? – поинтересовался Лиам. – И вообще, почему нас? Захват заложников - это дело ФБР.  
\- Нет, если захвативший утверждает, что его похищали тейлоны, - мрачно ответил Сандовал. – Пресса об этом узнать не должна. Я уже поговорил с шефом полиции, но он не может гарантировать, что никто из его людей не проболтается.  
\- Если он такое утверждает, тут не мы нужны, а психиатр, - с ходу определил Кинкейд.  
\- Уже вызвали, - Сандовал нахмурился, - но наш псих до последнего момента вел себя прилично – о его патологии узнали только когда он вытащил пистолет и взял в заложники сослуживцев. ФБР собираются послать переговорщика. Они решили, что будет неплохо, если мы проконтролируем его действия.  
\- А как зовут психа? Может он и правда… - Лиам поймал на себе недобрый взгляд Сандовала и быстро добавил:  
\- …проходит по каким-нибудь нашим базам?  
\- Не проходит, - ответил Сандовал. – Его единственная связь со Сподвижниками – осуществление банковских операций. Он сотрудник Объединенного Национального Банка, в его ведении было перечисление средств на проекты тейлонов, - агент достал глобал. – Мэттью ДаСальва, тридцать два года, не женат, приводов не имеет… служил, оттуда, вероятно, и почерпнул умение обращаться с оружием.  
\- А что еще он говорил, кроме того, что его тейлоны похищали? Может какие-нибудь зацепки? – спросил Лиам. – Просто так люди с ума не сходят.  
\- Можешь с ним поговорить, но не думаю, что он тебя послушает, - Сандовал углядел кого-то в толпе ФБР-овцев и махнул ему рукой. – Это агент Уэббер, она командует операцией.  
Лиам невольно залюбовался агентом Уэббер, отметив про себя, что ей скорее бы подошла карьера модели, нежели федерального агента – сложена она была на редкость хорошо, а уж рядом с агентом Сандовалом и подавно казалась просто валькирией – высокая, светловолосая, с правильными, как у античной статуи, чертами лица.  
\- Леа Уэббер, приятно познакомиться, - Уэббер и Кинкейд обменялись коротким рукопожатием. – У ДаСальвы шесть человек в заложниках, комната, в которой он засел, имеет всего одно окно, и то они завесили. Возможно, Сподвижники одарят нас какой-нибудь новой технологией, чтобы мы могли решить эту проблему?  
\- А чего он требует? – спросил Лиам. – Не просто же так он этих людей захватил.  
Уэббер покачала головой.  
\- Он хочет встретиться с Дааном, - ответил Сандовал. – Но это невозможно.  
\- А Даан в курсе? – уточнил Кинкейд.  
\- Майор, вы понимаете, что говорите? Вы хотите устроить встречу Сподвижника и сумасшедшего, который палит во все, что движется?  
\- Но пока же он никого не убил? Так ведь? – Лиам с надеждой глянул на Уэббер. Агент подарила ему сочувствующий взгляд.  
\- Все живы, но надолго ли это – неизвестно, - Сандовал повернулся к Уэббер, полностью игнорируя Лиама. – Когда вы сможете пустить газ?  
\- Не раньше, чем через полчаса, а за это время нужно его чем-нибудь отвлечь, - Уэббер кивнула на Лиама. – И так удачно тут оказался сам Защитник Североамериканского Сподвижника!  
\- А о чем мне с ним беседовать? – удивился Лиам.  
\- О чем угодно, лишь бы отвлечь его на эти полчаса, - пояснил Сандовал. – Заодно и анамнез его бреда проведешь, - ФБР-овец усмехнулся. – Удачи, майор.  
\- Агент Уэббер, может быть вы мне объясните, что там к чему, с этими переговорами? – как можно более проникновенным голосом поинтересовался Лиам.  
\- Разумеется, - Уэббер мягко улыбнулась. – Пройдемте.  
Лиаму вручили глобал, посадив в отдельной комнате, дабы не мешал шум и суетящиеся вокруг люди. Уэббер села рядом, но вне пределов досягаемости камеры глобала, чтобы помогать советами.  
\- Старайтесь успокоить его, расположить к себе, но палку не перегибайте, - посоветовала она. – Помните: честность, соглашение, сдерживание и разрешение конфликта – вот четыре столпа общения с такими людьми. Приготовьтесь, мы соединяем вас.  
Из динамиков глобала донесся щелчок, но изображения не было.  
\- Отключил камеру, - вполголоса сказала Уэббер. – Ждем.  
Внезапно тишину прорезало тяжелое дыхание и резкий, срывающийся мужской голос:  
\- Да!  
\- Мэттью? Это вы? С вами говорит Лиам Кинкейд, защитник Североамериканского Сподвижника… - начал Лиам.  
\- Мне не нужен Защитник Сподвижника! Мне нужен Даан! Соедините меня с ним, или я начну убивать заложников! – рявкнул ДаСальва.  
\- Вы должны немного подождать, - Лиам сглотнул, стараясь говорить как можно более спокойней. – Даан скоро прибудет, а пока его нет, с вами буду говорить я. Я должен проверить, что вы не причините ему вреда.  
\- «Не причините вреда», - передразнил его ДаСальва. – Будто пули могут причинить вред тейлону! Я хочу взглянуть ему в глаза!  
\- Что он вам сделал, Мэттью? – мягко спросил Кинкейд. – Почему вы так озлоблены?  
\- Я уже говорил, и не раз! Они ставят над нами эксперименты, над всеми нами! Несогласных – в клиники!.. А вы… вы точно такой же, как они, даже хуже – вы имплантированы и не понимаете, что творите. Зло от чистого сердца!.. – голос у ДаСальвы сорвался, он закашлялся, и продолжил тише, но с прежним надрывом:  
\- Мне нужен Даан! Немедленно. Если через пятнадцать минут Даан не будет здесь, я начну убивать!!  
Уэббер покачала головой, одними губами произнеся:  
«Время!»  
\- Дайте нам хотя бы сорок минут, - попросил Лиам. – Даан сейчас не на Земле, требуется время, чтобы он добрался сюда. О чем вы будете говорить с ним?  
\- О моем исцелении! – дыхание ДаСальвы стало еще тяжелее, словно он пытался дышать через ткань. – Они… сжигают меня!..  
Он снова закашлял, и связь прервалась.  
Лиам молча переглянулся с Уэббер.  
\- Может все-таки стоит уведомить Даана? – предложил он.  
\- Вы думаете, что он чем-то сможет помочь? – усомнилась Уэббер. – Все что нужно этому парню – нейролептики и смирительная рубашка. Так что выжидаем пять минут, майор, и звоним ему еще раз. И говорите более спокойным тоном, не потакайте его фантазиям.  
\- А если это не фантазии? – вслух заметил Кинкейд.  
\- Вам лучше знать, - Уэббер пожала плечами, с выражением лица вроде «я умываю руки». Она выглядела просто очаровательно, еще бы распустить ее волосы, заколотые в узелок на затылке. – Время!..  
Девушка снова набрала номер ДаСальвы. В этот раз он не отвечал очень долго – Уэббер успела связаться с наблюдателями и выяснить, что выстрелов не было, но и движения тоже.  
\- Да! Даан здесь? – резко спросил ДаСальва, едва взял трубку.  
\- Нет. Но нам нужно узнать, когда именно вас подвергли этому эксперименту, - Лиам почувствовал сильное желание удариться головой о заклеенную яркими проспектами и плакатами стену. – Иначе мы не сможем вам помочь.  
\- Какое это имеет значение?  
\- А какое значение имеет присутствие Даана? Мэттью, разрешите нам помочь вам. Расскажите все по порядку, до приезда Даана осталось, - Лиам кинул взгляд на Уэббер, и она поочередно показала ему сначала два оттопыренных пальца, потом всю пятерню, - не более двадцати пяти – тридцати минут. Просто скажите, когда это началось и… как протекают ваши… симптомы.  
Уэббер молча покачала головой и скрестила руки: «Нет!»  
\- Как будто вы сами не знаете! – зло отозвался ДаСальва. – Я горю! Я весь горю! Я сгораю, моя кожа восстанавливается, а потом все происходит по новой! Я не могу так больше!! Сделайте что-нибудь! – ДаСальва снова закашлялся. – Уже год!..  
Лиам пододвинул к себе лист бумаги и быстро написал: «Где он находился и что делал в течение этого года? Досье» - и пододвинул его Уэббер, продолжая слушать бессвязное бормотание ДаСальвы.  
\- Они ничего не хотят делать! Мы лишь… еда! Мы материал! Выпустите меня! Вылечите меня!! Мне нужен Даан! Мне нужен Даан!!!  
\- Мэттью, успокойтесь. Даан почти здесь. Почему вы думаете, что они не хотят лечить вас? – Лиам нахмурился. Глядеть в пустой экран было утомительно, еще утомительнее – стараться контролировать при этом свое выражение лица. Только голос ДаСальвы мог сказать ему, что творится с этим человеком.  
\- Зачем им лечить меня? Моя кожа вырастает снова! Им плевать, что я горю, главное, что я до сих пор жив в отличие от остальных, - до Лиама донеслось сдавленное рыдание, больше похожее на спазматический хрип. – Они инквизиторы… За что?!!  
\- Все будет хорошо, Мэттью, - Кинкейд почувствовал, как от стыда у него полыхают уши. – Мы вылечим вас.  
\- Ты лжешь! Пусть Даан это скажет! Пусть он произнесет это мне в лицо!! – заорал ДаСальва, раза в три наверное громче, чем до этого. – Скажи всем, пусть они видят! Пусть он говорит громко, чтобы слышали все, за что они поступили так со мной!! Зачем они это сделали!!! Пусть говорит Даан!  
Уэббер нервно сглотнула и нахмурилась, прислушиваясь к чему-то в ее маленьком наушнике. Беспокойство, отразившееся на ее лице, делало его еще более похожим на лицо статуи.  
Подняв глаза на Лиама, Леа, отчетливо артикулируя, беззвучно произнесла: «Журналисты знают».  
Лиам прикрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться.  
\- Даан здесь, эй ты? Даан уже здесь? В новостях показывают меня, и шаттл, приземлившийся прямо на площади у фонтана!!  
Лиам резко открыл округлившиеся глаза и посмотрел на Уэббер. Она кивнула с самым похоронным выражением лица.  
\- Эй, Защитник, чего молчишь? Даан ведь тут? – ДаСальва откровенно веселился, изредка хихикая своим надтреснутым голосом, похожим на воронье карканье.  
Все слова, приходившие на ум Кинкейду, были нецензурными.  
\- Да, Мэттью, - сказал наконец он, вздохнув. – Даан тут.  
В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался агент Сандовал. Он был зол, но не говорил ни слова, а за его спиной возвышался Даан, обводя всех обеспокоенным чистым взглядом.  
\- Я желаю поговорить с ним, Лиам, - сказал Сподвижник. – Пожалуйста, - и сделав, несколько шагов, он протянул руку. Лиам, медленно, как во сне, отдал ему глобал.  
\- Он здесь, да? – голос ДаСальвы изменился. В нем появились странные, жалобно-испуганные нотки. – Я не вижу.  
\- Я здесь, Мэттью, - ответил Даан, осторожно держа в руках глобал. – Пожалуйста, отпусти этих людей и скажи мне, что нужно сделать?  
В комнате повисло молчание. Лиам, Уэббер и Сандовал, не моргая, смотрели на Сподвижника, а из динамиков глобала не доносилось ни звука. Наконец, раздался странный шорох, затем – громкий стук, и ДаСальва, с трудом сдерживая рыдания, выдавил:  
\- Прости меня!..  
А затем прогремел выстрел.  
Все одновременно сорвались с места – Сандовал и Уэббер бросились в соседнюю комнату, на ходу выкрикивая приказы, пытаясь прояснить обстановку в захваченном здании, а Лиам моментально оказался возле Даана.  
Лицо Сподвижника было печальным. Он не отрываясь глядел на темный экран глобала. Снова что-то зашуршало, и чей-то неуверенный мужской голос произнес:  
\- Эй, там? Нам нужна помощь. Этот парень, Боже, он себе все мозги вышиб…  
Кинкейд встретился взглядом с тейлоном. Хотя лицо его было печально, темно-голубые глаза были бесстрастны. Даан молча сложил глобал и протянул его Лиаму.  
\- Нам пора возвращаться в Посольство, Лиам, - тихо сказал он. – Мы воздадим последние почести Мэттью ДаСалве позже.  
***  
\- Это что такое было?! – выпалил Лиам, когда они с Дааном оказались вдвоем в шаттле. – Он себя жизни лишил, едва тебя увидел!  
\- Он был нездоров, - коротко ответил Даан. – Сказалось сильное нервное напряжение. Жаль, я думал, что нам удастся его спасти.  
\- А его слова насчет экспериментов? – спросил Лиам. В ответ Даан посмотрел на него своими небесными глазами и сказал:  
\- Лиам, нам пора. Здесь никаких экспериментов не проводилось.  
\- А я и не говорю, что здесь! – Кинкейд одним движением вызвал панель управления шаттла. – Даан, прошу, не лги мне.  
\- Я не лгу тебе, Лиам, - Сподвижник отвернулся, глядя сквозь виртуальное стекло на площадь, где суетились люди. – Просто нам пора.  
Лиам упрямо поджал губы, поднимая шаттл в воздух и открывая подпространственный туннель. Даан не собирался ничего ему рассказывать, в который раз!  
Когда они прибыли в Посольство, и Даан удалился в свои покои, Лиам первым делом связался с агентом Уэббер и повторил свой предыдущий запрос:  
\- Агент, мне нужно знать, что происходило с Мэттью ДаСальвой в этом году.  
\- Майор, вы не могли бы сделать это по своим каналам? – сердито откликнулась Уэббер. Лиам не мог не отметить, что и сердитая она абсолютно очаровательна.  
\- Мог бы, но с вами гораздо приятнее работать. Как с профессионалом, я имею в виду, ведь вы наверняка уже получили всю исчерпывающую информацию об ДаСальве? – спросил Лиам.  
\- Вся информация о ДаСальве была у агента Сандовала, - ответила Уэббер. – Нам он выдал лишь его досье и психологический портрет. Это скорее ваша сфера влияния, чем моя. Всего доброго.  
Она отключилась раньше, чем Лиам успел попрощаться.  
Запрокинув голову, Кинкейд уставился в потолок и крутанулся в кресле. Значит Сандовал командовал операцией, а не Уэббер. По-крайней мере, всю информацию контролировал и собирал он. Ладно, посмотрим, что дадут каналы Защитника Сподвижника.  
Вбив имя ДаСальвы в поисковый запрос и выставив необходимые параметры, Лиам стал ждать. Поиск завершился моментально – терминал вежливо уведомил Лиама, что его уровня допуска недостаточно, чтобы получить эту информацию.  
Некоторое время почесав репу, Лиам поступил иначе. В качестве запроса он выбрал все общественные медицинские кампании, проводившиеся в этом году, а в качестве дополнительного параметра – ДаСальву.  
Таким образом он сумел выяснить, что в начале года, в рамках Национального Тейлонского проекта «Здоровье», ДаСальва три раза подвергался вакцинации – как и миллионы жителей планеты Земля. Однако ДаСальве назначали и дополнительные инъекции, так как первые «не возымели необходимого действия». Список таких же «невозыметых», как и несчастный Мэттью, был краток. Всего семнадцать человек в Штатах, двадцать один – в Южной Америке и трое – в Канаде.  
Лиам наугад выбрал одного из них и ввел имя в поисковик по тем параметрам, по которым пытался искать ДаСальву в первый раз. Терминал во второй раз вежливо уведомил его, что уровень допуска не соответствует.  
Вздохнув, Кинкейд решил проверить, а все ли живы из этого злополучного списка.  
Увы, в живых осталось лишь девятнадцать человек со всей Америки. Остальные умерли по естественным причинам в течение всего года.  
«Красота, - мрачно подумал Лиам. – Списки – Рене, вопросы – Даану».  
Какая-то мысль навязчиво крутилась в самом уголке сознания, о том, что все это как-то знакомо, что было в бреде ДаСальвы какое-то рациональное зерно…  
***  
\- Просыпайся!  
Веки Зоора дрогнули, но он продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Вставай, или сейчас твой товарищ припрется прямо сюда, а я не хочу, чтобы он видел мою девушку голой!  
Девушку?!  
Открыв глаза, Зоор увидел перед собой деревянный потолок. Знакомый потолок с темными подпалинами.  
Какой к ша’бре знакомый потолок?!!  
Сев, и почувствовав, как неприятно хрустнуло в шее, Зоор сказал, скорее на автомате, чем осознавая, что именно он говорит:  
\- Пусть заходит, мне плевать, - и был неприятно удивлен тональностью своего голоса. Беглый осмотр собственного тела развеял его опасения – это было его тело, изредка сияющее голубой матрицей, просто он чувствовал себя немного… окостеневшим. Неприятные ощущения в шее были вызваны застоем в энергетических каналах, хруст – обман слуха. А вот как быть со знакомым потолком?  
Оглядевшись, Зоор увидел, что находится в комнате, отделанной натуральным деревом. Вся мебель также была деревянной, а обстановка могла бы датироваться началом двадцатого века – в пользу этого говорили электрический светильник, соседствовавший с масляной лампой, древний на вид земной радиоприемник и в целом общее убранство комнаты – Зоор относительно хорошо разбирался в Новой истории Земли.  
\- Прикройся хотя бы! – прямо в лицо Зоору полетело полотенце. От неожиданности тейлон охнул и поймал его, прижав к груди. 

\- Иногда хочется тебя убить!! – удивленный и слегка испуганный Зоор воззрился вслед уходящему – не то чтобы его удивляло желание джаридианца убить его, но тон, которым были произнесены эти слова, пугал. Он был не угрожающим… а любящим, будто несмотря на все свое раздражение, джаридианец испытывал к Зоору теплые чувства. 

Подумав, Зоор решил, что к Митгаи сходить таки надо. Мысль эту он развить не успел, воззрившись на своего посетителя. Этот посетитель напугал его больше, чем любящий джаридианец, знакомый потолок и неправильный тон голоса. Покойный Роха стоял в дверях и смотрел на него с явным неодобрением. 

\- Что ты творишь? – процедил он, быстро входя в комнату и закрывая дверь. – А если они узнают, что ты жульничаешь? Что тогда будет? 

\- Что? – ошарашено спросил Зоор, пытаясь найти объяснение своему бреду. – Роха, ты… 

Роха удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом коротко рассмеялся. 

\- А, переход все-таки сказался? Ну, ничего, посиди, сейчас придешь в форму. 

\- Какой переход? – жалобно спросил Зоор. – Что происходит? Я сошел с ума? 

\- Лучше бы ты сошел с ума! – сердито ответил Роха. – Или вообще на свет не появлялся. 

С неожиданной для тейлона прытью Роха подскочил к комоду, стоящему у стены, снял с него зеркало и сунул его Зоору под нос. 

\- Смотри, - сказал он, усаживаясь рядом с Зоором и даже не скрывая удовольствия в голосе. 

Зоор онемел. В зеркале отражались не они с Роха, там отражались совершенно другие существа. Внешне они напоминали людей, если бы не цвет кожного покрова – Зоор неуверенно поднял руку, и невероятно бледная, как пергаментная бумага, девушка с длинными темными волосами повторила его движение. Рядом с ней сидел и ухмылялся молодой парень с кожей цвета меди. Девушка выглядела шокированной. 

\- Привет-привет! – ухмыльнулся Роха. – Ну, как воспоминания возвращаются? 

\- Не очень, - признался Зоор. – Мне кажется знакомо это лицо и эта обстановка… но я не могу сказать ничего конкретного! 

\- Все просто. Это твоя другая жизнь, - пояснил Роха. – И моя другая. И, как я полагаю, не единственная. 

\- Я умер? – повторно уточнил Зоор. 

\- Да нет же, идиот! Ты жив. И здесь жив, и там жив. Просто иногда, во сне, получаешь возможность вспоминать или контролировать свои чужие жизни. И этим пользоваться нельзя, - Роха отложил зеркало. – А ты воспользовался! 

\- И что будет? – испуганно спросил Зоор. 

\- Ты вполне можешь перестать быть живым здесь. Благодаря тебе я в курсе, насколько это неприятное ощущение! Но, опять же, благодаря тебе, я помню свою жизнь в ином измерении и могу видеть своих… соседей, - Роха неприятно улыбнулся. – Так что одевайся и идем. Нужно исправлять твои ошибки. 

\- Но что я сделал? – спросил Зоор. – Я не могу вспомнить. 

\- До сих пор? Плохо, - Роха нахмурился. – То есть, с одной стороны это хорошо – не прошли даром твои дурацкие эксперименты с тмисским чайком. С другой стороны – плохо, ибо теперь ты полностью бесполезен. 

\- Что за эксперименты? – Зоор покосился на зеркало, повернутое отражающей поверхностью к стене. Он обессилено опустил руки, и полотенце, которое он до этого придерживал, упало. 

\- О, да оденься же ты! – Роха силой накинул на него полотенце. – Вещи в комоде. Живей! 

Пока Зоор неуверенно перебирался с кровати к комоду, Роха мерил комнату шагами. 

\- Мне хватило ума рассказать тебе здешнему, кем ты являешься в другом мире, который я запомнил, - сказал он наконец. – И ты, узнав, загорелся идеей повлиять на других участников турнира через их другие воплощения. Тмисский чай позволил тебе узнать, кто ты, сохранить остаточные воспоминания. Здесь ты ложился спать с мыслью найти определенных людей, а там – просыпался и находил их. Насколько я понял, своих соперников ты сделал объектами каких-то тейлонских экспериментов. Теперь, когда уже трое выбыли по болезни, это становится подозрительным. А если узнают про тмисский чай… - Роха покачал головой и поднял глаза на Зоора. – Тебя капитально дисквалифицируют. 

Зоору показалось, что в животе у него шевельнулось что-то холодное и мокрое. Торопливо натянув на себя первую попавшуюся одежду, он вышел вслед за Роха из комнаты. 

\- Неплохо было бы причесаться, - пробурчал Роха. – Не знаю, как долго длится эффект чая, видимо, пока тмисс не выведется из твоего организма естественным путем. Раз уж не помнишь – запоминай заново. «Джаридианец» - твой сожитель, Халакс. Я – Анри. Мы с тобой в одной команде на турнире. 

\- На каком турнире? – спросил Зоор. 

\- Сейчас уже не важно. Пока тмисс у тебя в организме, ты все равно не сможешь участвовать, - они с Роха спустились вниз по лестнице, прошли по крытой галерее и вышли на оживленную улочку, заполненную магазинами с огромными стеклянными витринами, небольшими офисами и конторами. Вполне современные машины неизвестных марок там соседствовали с совершенно допотопными аппаратами и вьючными животными – лошадьми, мулами и страннцами. Люди, джаридианцы, незнакомые существа и даже тейлоны спешили кто куда, по делам, глядя под ноги, и не глядя друг на друга – а в витринах отражались вполне обыкновенные человеческие особи с совершенно фантастическими цветами кожи. 

\- Пошли… ох! – Роха грязно выругался. – Инспектор идет. Прими многозначительный вид… Ну, как обычно ты делал на заседании Синода. 

Зоор послушался, хотя это стоило ему почти всех душевных сил, ибо к ним шел не кто иной, а Ттан! В витринах магазинов он отражался как высокий, хорошо сложенный молодой мужчина, такой же пергаментно-бледный, как и воплощение Зоор. 

\- А, главные игроки команды Бралеска! – поприветствовал он их. Зоор сдержанно кивнул. Взгляд у Ттана не менялся даже в этом измерении – такой же наглый и самодовольный. – Анри, не возражаешь, если мы с Андаис побеседуем? Наедине, насчет недавних событий, произошедшим с Халеном из Граласка. 

\- А что с ним произошло? – любезно поинтересовался Роха. – Желудочные колики обострились? 

\- Ему стало дурно на лестнице, прямо перед состязанием. Он упал и сломал шею, - мягко пояснил Ттан. – Ну так что, Анри? 

\- Ты хочешь выставить Андаис обвинение? – напрямую спросил Роха. 

\- Нет, я всего лишь хочу поинтересоваться ее мнением и попросить ее быть осторожнее – все эти несчастные случаи начинают пугать, - Ттан положил тяжелую руку Зоору на плечо. – Идем, Андаис. Ну… вот хотя бы за угол отойдем. 

Зоор кинул беспомощный взгляд на сердитого Роха и последовал за Ттаном, стараясь выглядеть гордо и впечатляюще. 

За углом был какой-то мерзкий грязноватый проулок, безлюдный, с заколоченными окнами и темными провалами подъездов. 

\- Пройдем, - сказал Ттан, мягко подталкивая Зоора к одному из них. 

\- Зачем? – спокойно поинтересовался Сподвижник. 

\- Не бойся, - Ттан хмыкнул. – Нас же не должны видеть. 

Скрепя сердце, Зоор вошел в подъезд. Темно было – хоть глаз выколи, освещена была лишь небольшая площадка у входа, а Ттан вынуждал его пройти еще дальше. Зоор сделал несколько шагов, развернулся и гордо спросил: 

\- Ну? 

Впоследствии он вспоминал, что первая мысль пришедшая ему на ум тогда была: 

«Лучше б я и вправду умер. Или с ума сошел». 

А вторая: 

«Нет. Такого ада даже я не заслужил. А такие видения – хуже ада». 

Потому что Ттан, Военный Министр Тейлона, член Синода и его злейший враг резким движением прижал его к себе и начал целовать. 

Оцепенение Зоора длилось ровно две секунды, а потом он оттолкнул Ттана и зло прошипел: 

\- Ты что делаешь? 

\- Нас не увидят, поверь, - успокоил его Ттан, делая к нему шаг. 

\- Ну, уж нет, - Зоор ухватился за эти слова, как за спасительную соломинку. – У стен есть уши, а иногда еще и глаза. 

\- Ты вчера не пришла, я заскучал, - Ттан вздохнул, картинно разводя руками. - Иду сегодня, и вижу тебя с этим идиотом. Думаю - а что б и не напугать его, и, заодно, не прикоснуться к тебе?.. - Ттан протянул к Зоору руку, но Глава Синода ловко по ней шлепнул, отступая еще на шаг. 

\- Встретимся позже, - сухо сказал он. – Может ты еще чего-нибудь расскажешь? Полезного. 

\- Вечером, - Ттан внимательно рассматривал его со странным выражением на лице. Зоор мог бы назвать его обожанием. – Встретимся как обычно, поговорим… и о делах, и о других вещах, - он легонько ущипнул Зоора за бедро. – Насчет этих случаев я проверил, тебе нечего бояться. Никто и не думает на вас, - он улыбнулся. – Ну, хоть поцелуй я заслужил? 

\- Заслужил, - обреченно ответил Зоор. Следующая минута была худшей в его жизни. 

\- Ты сегодня сама не своя, - заметил Ттан, когда они вышли из подъезда. 

\- Ты не представляешь, насколько ты угадал, - пробормотал Зоор. – Ладно, встретимся вечером. 

Они разошлись, и Зоор вернулся к Роха. 

\- О чем вы говорили? – накинулся на него бывший тейлон. 

\- Ни о чем. Все в порядке, - ответил Зоор. Видимо, Роха был не в курсе, что Инспектор на их стороне. 

Несмотря на неприятные ощущения после поцелуя с Ттаном, Зоор был восхищен собой. 

«Ай да я, - думал он, - как же ловко я все устроил, все продумал. Инспектор меня прикрывает, Роха – поставляет дурацкий чай и канифолит мозги, как сейчас, например… Ай да я! Да мы же выиграем этот идиотский турнир в два счета, что бы он из себя не представлял!»

***

Открыв глаза, он не понял, где он и кто он, и что тут делает. Голова кружилась, во рту был мерзкий привкус. Повернув голову, он увидел недопитую чашку с коричневато-зеленой густой жидкостью. 

«Тмисс, - подумал он. – Я выпил его чтобы… Чтобы…» 

Лиам пришел в себя, будто его обухом по голове огрели. Одновременно пришел в себя Инспектор Ларкин, нащупывая под подушкой оружие. 

Ощущения Лиам испытывал донельзя странные – его сознание было кристально ясным, и он помнил все. Помнил, как размышлял над делом ДаСальвы в офисе, и, видимо, задремал. Он помнил также, как три дня назад увидев случайно в кармане Линда пакетик тмисса, не мог найти себе места, не понимая, зачем Инспектору тмисс, да еще в разгар турнира. Озарение пришло после разговора с одним из язычников, которого он под видом уличного искателя приключений расспрашивал о тмиссе. Ларкин никогда не верил во всякого рода россказни об иных мирах, и попробовать тмиссовый чай его вынудила лишь безысходность – парни из команды Граласка валились с ног один за другим, но ничего криминального в этом не было, сплошь естественные причины. Благоразумный Ларкин заварил не весь пакетик, а лишь половину, и, похоже, угадал с пропорциями. А возможно ему просто повезло. 

Теперь Лиам был уверен – и Ларкин тоже – что оба дела, и ДаСальвы, и Граласка, связаны. И объединяет их… 

«Если здесь я – Инспектор, то кем может быть в ином измерении Линд? Хозяин Граласка? Игроки?» - думал Лиам, торопливо одеваясь. Нужно было еще встретиться с участниками из Бралеска, причем успеть до трех - в три они собирались на тренировку. А стрелки на часах уже неумолимо подползали к двум. 

«Искать их еще!» - сердито подумал Лиам, накидывая куртку и подходя к двери. По привычке бросив взгляд в зеркало, он остановился, удивленно рассматривая себя. Инспектор Ларкин ростом был с агента Сандовала – максимум, а еще он был обладателем эбеново-черной кожи и совершенно безумной прически в духе Альберта Энштейна - корона из встопорщенных волос цвета соли с перцем. 

\- Вот я какой оказывается… - пробормотал Лиам, рассматривая себя. В целом Ларкин был… обыкновенным и абсолютно не внушительным. – Зато Инспектор! 

Выскочив из комнаты и едва не забыв закрыть дверь, Лиам поспешил к пункту связи, по пути здороваясь с коллегами и стараясь избежать столкновения с суетящимися рабочими. 

\- Эй, Ларкин! – окликнул его знакомый голос. – Как там твое расследование? 

Обернувшись на Линда, Лиам почти не удивился, увидев Ттана. Коли один тейлон тут, то и второй найдется – Лиам был уверен, что встретит еще много старых знакомых. Ттан, похоже, не узнал его – или не выдал этого. 

\- Хорошо, - Лиам улыбнулся. – Есть одна мысль. 

\- Надеюсь, Ларкин, - Ттан хмыкнул. – Надеюсь. 

Здороваясь со знакомыми и сдержанно кивая клеркам и курьерам, Лиам выбрался, наконец, на улицу. Как же он не любил оставаться на ночь в офисе, но его дом находился слишком далеко от центра. Да и дома у Ларкина делать было нечего – жил он один, квартира постоянно пустовала, и вещей там было мало. 

Турнирный Дом находился в самом центре, в строениях бывшего завода. Это было огромное, гротескное здание, дань городской эклектике – если первые этажи и флигели недавно отпраздновали свое столетие и были выстроены в соответствующем стиле, то самые последние, современные, блестели стеклом и металлом, создавая впечатление, будто из огромной каменно-бетонной горы пробивался полупрозрачный цветок. 

Именно там, наверху, находились комнаты отдыха, тренировочные залы игроков и много еще чего. Удостоверение Инспектора позволяло Лиаму беспрепятственно проникнуть внутрь. 

\- Здесь ли многоуважаемые игроки Бралеска? – обратился он к консьержу. 

Консьерж учтиво кивнул, заглянув в записи: 

\- Да, здесь, почти в полном составе. Еще не пришли Анри и Андаис… а, кстати, вот и они, - консьерж посмотрел куда-то за спину Лиама. Обернувшись, Кинкейд встретился глазами с Зоором – Глава Синода тоже выглядел удивленным, а вот шедший рядом с ним незнакомый тейлон был явно рассержен. 

Лиам поспешил принять невозмутимый вид и направился к ним. 

\- Уважаемые Анри, Андаис, - он вежливо поклонился, - в целях безопасности проведения турнира, мне поручено расследовать несчастные случаи, приключившиеся в команде Галаска. 

\- Инспектор, нас уже допрашивали, - возразил Анри-тейлон. – Инспектор Линд, сегодня утром. 

«Значит Линд, - подумал Лиам. – Занятно…» 

\- Я подозреваю, что команда Бралеска также может пострадать, - сказал он вслух. – Можем ли мы переговорить в уединенном месте. Если пожелаете, беседа будет записана. 

\- Нет, - Анри сухо улыбнулся. – Не пожелаем. Андаис? 

\- Нет, - Зоор гордо повел головой, рассматривая Кинкейда, словно он был любопытной букашкой. 

«Интересно, кого он сейчас видит? – подумал Лиам. – Меня – или Ларкина?» 

\- Пройдемте, - Лиам указал на небольшую уединенную комнату отдыха. – Там нас не смогут услышать. 

Анри и Зоор переглянулись и последовали за ним. Выражение их лиц сложно было истолковать. Они были взвинчены, но не испуганы. 

В комнате отдыха они расположились в мягких больших креслах, стоящих у самого окна. Лиам непроизвольно поглядывал на свое отражение и отражения тейлонов. На фоне бронзового Анри и весьма симпатичного Зоорова воплощения, Ларкин смотрелся бледно. 

«Узнать, покупали ли они тмисс будет трудно, но возможно. Как я докажу, что это они устроили? Как я вообще докажу существование иного мира? Меня засмеют, ведь они игроки, а я, хоть и Инспектор, но все же простой человек, – подумал Лиам. – Единственный выход – заставить их прекратить свои действия в нашем измерении. Хорошо…» 

\- Мне хотелось бы проверить одну теорию, - начал он. – Не замечали ли вы в последнее время провалов в памяти? Возможно вас мучают странные сны? 

Анри отрицательно покачал головой, а Зоор спросил: 

\- А почему вы спрашиваете? 

\- Мне кажется, что кто-то намеренно пытается дисквалифицировать некоторых игроков. Или отравить их, - ответил Лиам, стараясь выглядеть как можно более простодушным – это у него хорошо получалось. – Возможно, вы заметили что-то другое – странный привкус у еды? Поведение ваших товарищей по команде? 

\- Инспектор, если бы что-нибудь подобное произошло – разве мы не должны сообщить об этом сами? – спросил Анри. – Нет, ничего не происходило. 

\- Это хорошо, - Лиам посмотрел прямо в глаза Зоору. – Но если произойдет что-либо подобное… 

\- Мы сообщим, - закончил Зоор, как показалось Лиаму, с угрозой. 

«Проснуться бы, - подумал Лиам, - и поговорить с этим синемордым! По душам!» 

Единственный способ – поймать их за руку. Видимо, тмисс для этих товарищей покупает Линд. Ловить за руку Линда – себе дороже. Значит нужно ловить за руку Зоора, и пусть Даан не увиливает! 

На том и порешил. 

*** 

\- Сукин сын! – выругался Роха, когда Инспектор ушел. – У них что ли тоже свое Сообщество, в котором решается, кого они будут доставать своими вопросами? 

\- Это не просто «сукин сын», это чертова ша’бра ходячая! – добавил Зоор. – Лиам Кинкейд, Защитник Даана. 

\- У Даана новый Защитник? Погоди, он тебя узнал? – Роха напрягся. – Это еще хуже. Если Инспектор тоже может путешествовать по обе стороны… 

\- Ничего, - Зоор горделиво поднял голову. – Я знаю, как отвлечь майора Кинкейда от нашего дела. Только бы проснуться! 

\- Ладно, я даже знать не хочу, что это за способ, - Роха поднялся с кресла. – Идем. У нас тренировка впереди. 

\- Тренировка? – протянул Зоор. 

\- Да. Ты, хоть и не участвуешь пока, должен тренироваться, тело не должно терять полезные навыки. 

Зоор медленно поднялся. Роха так и не объяснил ему суть турнира, вполне возможно, что тренировка прольет свет на то, чем все они здесь занимаются. 

*** 

\- Лиам! 

Кинкейд нечленораздельно замычал и, не открывая глаз, попытался перевернуться на бок, в результате чего чуть не свалился со стула. Он находился в своем офисе, а над ним нависала недовольная Рене Палмер. 

\- Тебе повезло, что Даан снисходителен. Я бы такого защитника враз уволила, - заметила она, ставя на стол Кинкейда свой кейс. 

\- Привет, Рене, - Лиам потер переносицу, сгоняя остатки сна. События, приснившиеся ему, до сих пор стояли перед глазами, хотя и начали меркнуть. – Получила мое сообщение? 

\- Да, - Палмер раскрыла кейс. – И вот что я хочу тебе сказать, Лиам… С тебя причитается. 

\- Что именно причитается? – уточнил Кинкейд. 

\- Что пожелаю, то и причитается. Занятная штучка – этот национальный проект. Если копнуть поглубже, думаю, мы много чего обнаружим. Но касательно того списка, который ты мне прислал… В данный момент из этих девятнадцати удалось обнаружить лишь троих, и то, потому что они в коме. Остальные шестнадцать человек как в воду канули, а что самое удивительное – никто их не ищет. Даже родственники. С них и предлагаю начать. 

\- Трое, говоришь? – оживился Лиам. – А фотографии можно посмотреть? 

\- Можно, - Рене протянула ему папку. – Только зрелище неаппетитное. В кому они не от хорошей жизни попали. 

То, что Лиам увидел на фото меньше всего напоминало живое существо, а больше – какую-то странную обуглившуюся головешку. Минута ушла на то, чтобы понять, что перед ним ужасно обгоревший человек, подключенный к аппарату искусственного дыхания и кардиомонитору. Вторая фотография тоже не радовала – на ней человек был обожжен не так сильно, но равномерно, словно каждый сантиметр его кожи специально обожгли. Третий тоже был похож на сильно подгоревший кусок мяса. 

\- Как это произошло? – шокировано выдавил Лиам. – Они больше на шашлыки похоже, чем на людей! 

\- Неизвестно. В полицейских отчетах стоит очень расплывчатый термин – «самовозгорание», - ответила Рене. – Никаких уголовных дел, разумеется, заведено не было. 

\- А почему их не лечат? Почему не вырастят новую кожу? – Кинкейд до сих пор не мог отойти от увиденного. 

\- Не знаю, - Рене развела руками. – Но тот, который на первой фотографии, горел дважды – первый раз у себя дома, так он и попал в больницу, а второй раз уже в ней. Его тушили почти час – пламя полыхало даже под напором воды. 

\- Кошмар, - прокомментировал Лиам. – Ну, с кого начнем – с коматозников или пропавших? 

\- Ставлю на пропавших, - ответила Рене. – В Вашингтоне как раз жил один, адрес записан. 

\- Тогда поехали, - Лиам встал, подхватил со спинки стула куртку и направился к выходу. 

\- А Даана ты предупреждать не собираешься? – уточнила Рене. 

\- Если я ему понадоблюсь, он всегда сможет меня вызвать, - уклончиво ответил Кинкейд. 

У вашингтонского пропавшего была очаровательная жена, аж четверо детей и престарелая бабушка(!), пережившая своих собственных детей и приглядывающая за правнуками. Все семейство было очень удивлено визиту Защитника Сподвижников и задаваемым вопросам. 

\- Но разве не ведомство Сподвижников, - уточнила миссис Маннерс, - отправило Джо в тот санаторий? 

\- В какой санаторий? – удивился Лиам. – У нас про санаторий ничего не написано! 

\- Месяц назад у Джо началась бессонница, нервное расстройство абсолютно без причины. Доктора ломали голову, и тут пришел один из агентов Сподвижников и предложил ему поучаствовать в благотворительной программе бесплатного лечения. Сказал, что они уже давно изучают этот феномен и близки к исцелению этого недуга, - миссис Маннерс тяжело вздохнула. – Надеюсь с ним все хорошо. Он не звонил уже две недели. 

\- Спасибо. Миссис Маннерс, а у вас не осталось рекламных проспектов этого санатория, или, возможно, визитки? – уточнила Рене. – Наверное это путаница какая-то, но вы бы нам очень помогли. 

\- Конечно, - женщина встала и, порывшись в ящиках комода, достала небольшую яркую брошюрку. – Санаторий «Феникс» в Ки-Уэст. 

\- Спасибо, - Лиам взял протянутый буклет, остановившись взглядом на эмблеме Сподвижников. – А ваш муж часто звонил вам? 

\- Каждую неделю. Там запрещены глобалы, но есть телефоны, - ответила миссис Маннерс. – Надеюсь, все в порядке. 

\- Я в этом уверена, миссис Маннерс, - улыбнулась Рене. – Наверняка это просто небольшая ошибка. Мы вам обязательно позвоним… а лучше, если это сделает ваш муж. 

Уже на улице, на пути к шаттлу, Лиам заметил: 

\- Где-то я это слышал… «Феникс», «Феникс»… то ли объект «Феникс», то ли проект «Феникс», но Даан о чем-то таком говорил. 

\- Так почему бы его самого об этом не спросить? – предложила Рене. 

\- Думаешь, ответит? – Лиам покачал головой. – Нет уж. Давай-ка разделимся – ты опросишь еще нескольких членов семей, на всякий случай, а я поеду в Ки-Уэст. И заодно поищи какую-нибудь информацию, может в печати что-нибудь мелькало об этом «Фениксе». 

\- Конечно, мой господин, - ехидно отозвалась Рене. – Что еще вам угодно, господин? 

Лиам посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом исподлобья и ответил: 

\- Двойной каппучино без сахара, спасибо. 

Медленно приблизившись, девушка приподнялась на цыпочки и тихо сказала ему на ухо: 

\- Трижды должен, - и, похлопав его по плечу, добавила. – Удачи в поисках! 

Лиам поглядел ей вслед, а потом перевел взгляд на буклет, зажатый в руке. 

Ки-Уэст… Плавки что ли захватить?

***

Санаторий «Феникс» был похож на покинутый дворец. 

Длинная аллея, мощеная белой плиткой, вела к далеким белым строениям, затерянным среди густой зелени, а саму аллею украшали белые же гротескные статуи улыбающихся мужчин и женщин, и клумбы с цветами, такими яркими, что казалось, будто их специально кто-то подкрашивает. На территории санатория были запрещены глобалы, мобильные телефоны, шаттлы и порталы, поэтому от самых ворот Лиам был вынужден топать пешком. В воздухе гудели многочисленные насекомые, солнце припекало, а до главного корпуса было еще далеко. 

И ни души вокруг – кроме охранника на КПП Лиам никого не видел. Статуи вдоль аллеи тоже не внушали доверия – казалось, будто они наблюдают за Кинкейдом. 

Когда Лиам, наконец, добрался до высоких стеклянных дверей в два человеческих роста, он совершенно взмок, ибо одет был по вашингтонской погоде. Внутри царила блаженная прохлада, все отливало такой же нереальной белизной, а единственным темным пятном была смуглая девушка в строгом черном костюме, сидящая за стойкой администратора. 

\- Здравствуйте! – Лиам расплылся в вежливой улыбке. 

\- Добрый день, - девушка сдержанно улыбнулась в ответ. – Меня зовут Лори. Чем могу быть вам полезна? 

\- Один мой знакомый лечится здесь, а мне срочно нужно с ним переговорить. Дозвониться я не мог и… 

\- Простите, но все внешние контакты в «Фениксе» запрещены, - девушка продолжала вежливо улыбаться. – Оставьте свое сообщение, и ваш друг обязательно вам перезвонит. И назовите, пожалуйста, свое имя. 

\- Извините, Лори, но мое дело не терпит отлагательств, - Лиам достал свое удостоверение. – Лиам Кинкейд, Служба безопасности Сподвижников. Джозеф Маннерс – свидетель, и мне необходимо переговорить с ним. 

\- Прошу прощения, мистер Кинкейд, но правила есть правила, и они одинаковы для всех, - улыбка Лори исчезла, словно ее и не было. – Все внешние контакты ограничены, это обязательное условие лечения. 

\- А от чего его лечат? – спросил Лиам. 

\- У мистера Маннерса, как и у всех пациентов, комплексное нервное расстройство, сопровождающееся кратковременными вспышками истерии, психоза и бессонницей. Это одна из причин, почему мы ограничиваем контакты наших пациентов. Вторая – лечение экспериментальное, и до тех пор, пока официально не будут оглашены результаты, контакты больных и персонала со внешним миром будут минимальны. 

\- Вот оно что, - протянул Лиам. – Что ж, спасибо, Лори. Приятно было познакомиться. 

\- Мистер Кинкейд, - Лори лучезарно улыбнулась. – Возьмите наш рекламный проспект. У вас тяжелая работа. Кто знает… - и она протянула ему буклет, похожий на тот, что дала ему миссис Маннерс. 

\- Спасибо, - мрачно ответил Лиам. – И до свидания. 

Развернувшись, он потопал обратно, морально готовясь к новой порции тепла и света. Выйдя на улицу, в жаркое флоридское солнце, Кинкейд остановился, задумавшись. Обернувшись и помахав Лори сквозь двери, он двинулся обратно, размышляя, где на территории санатория могут быть спрятаны камеры наблюдения. Потому как Кинкейду страшно хотелось ознакомиться с тем, что скрывается в других строениях. 

«Ладно, была не была! – подумал Лиам, резко сворачивая с аллеи и углубляясь на территорию санатория по незаметной дорожке. – Поймают – скажу, что заблудился. Или что туалет искал. Или, что послышалось, будто зовут… Совру, в общем». 

Тропинка петляла, уводя его куда-то на север. В буклете была карта санатория, и, если верить ей, Лиам шел в сторону столовой. Впереди замаячили белые стены, но меньше всего белый куб без окон, с одной единственной железной дверью, в которой был кодовый замок, походил на столовую. 

Лиам остановился в тени деревьев, рассматривая «столовую». Возле нее тоже было ни души, лишь мерный гул кондиционеров подтверждал, что внутри точно кто-то есть, или, по крайней мере, хоть иногда туда заходит. 

«Кстати, хороший вопрос, а почему тут запрещены глобалы?» - подумал Лиам. Один глобал он сдал на КПП, а второй, выключенный лежал у него в кармане. А если включить? Попытавшись включить глобал, Лиам наткнулся лишь на статические помехи, что само по себе было удивительно, и белый шум, будто сигнал глобала что-то глушило. Выключив устройство от греха и стараясь держаться в тени деревьев, Лиам двинулся дальше, надеясь увидеть хоть одного человека. Где же пациенты? Неужели их не выводят на прогулки? 

Следующее здание – судя по карте, «корпус Б» и прилегающая к нему спортивная площадка – оказалось точно таким же белым кубом, за одним исключением – на земле возле него что-то ярко блестело, что Лиам поначалу принял за солнечные батареи. Но подойдя ближе, он понял, что это было стекло, словно под землей находился огромный парник, а это – его крыша. 

Решив заглянуть, что же там находится, Кинкейд проворно двинулся к нему. Но не успел он и полпути пройти, когда его остановил крик: 

\- Ни с места! 

Лиам замер. 

\- Повернитесь и поднимите руки! 

Задрав руки повыше и повернувшись на голос, Лиам увидел целую группу вооруженных волонтеров, направивших на него оружие. 

\- Назовите себя! – приказал их командир. 

\- Майор Лиам Кинкейд, служба безопасности Сподвижников. Я провожу свое расследование, - Лиам вздохнул. – Сейчас я достану свое удостоверение, из левого кармана. Медленно. 

\- Не надо, нам сообщили о вас, майор. Пройдемте с нами. И опустите руки, - два волонтера подошли к Лиаму, обыскали его, забрали глобал, подхватили его под руки и повели. Насколько Лиам мог понять, ведут его не в сторону КПП. Это немного пугало, но и внушало надежду, что он разберется в том, что тут происходит. 

Его провели, наверное, через весь санаторий, какими-то глухими заросшими аллейками, а в результате вышли они с противоположной стороны, у другого входа. Там Лиама вывели за ограду и вручили ему глобал. 

\- Глобалы у нас запрещены, как и прогулки по санаторию без разрешения, - сухо сообщил командир. – Можете идти. 

\- Но мой шаттл и мои вещи… они остались с другой стороны, на другом пункте! – запротестовал Лиам. 

\- Ничего, майор. Обойдете по периметру, - командир криво усмехнулся. – Всего-то километра два. 

Взгляды волонтеров сверлили Кинкейду спину, пока он шел до поворота. 

Когда он, наконец, достиг другого КПП, там его ожидал сюрприз куда более неприятный. 

\- Извините, майор, - развел руками дежурный, - но нам сообщили об инциденте. Ваши шаттл, глобал и личное оружие временно конфискованы. Поговорите со своим Сподвижником на этот счет. 

\- А как я до него доберусь, до своего Сподвижника?! – возмутился Лиам. – Вы в своем уме?! 

\- У меня приказ, майор. В Кайо Вэсо есть общественные порталы, на них и доберетесь. 

\- До Кайо Вэсо мне тоже нужно как-то добраться! – Лиам уставился в равнодушные глаза волонтера. – Хоть шаттл верните. 

\- У меня приказ, - повторил тот. – Удачной вам дороге. 

Лиаму ничего не оставалось, как пойти пешком до города. Денег у него с собой было чуть, оставалось рассчитывать, что он успеет добраться до закрытия муниципальных порталов. 

*** 

\- Мир съежился, понимаете? Как мячик стал! Все эти глобалы, порталы… люди забыли, что значит путешествовать! Верно я говорю? 

Лиам автоматически кивнул, сдерживая вздох. Предчувствия его не обманули – до Ки-Уэст он добрался ровненько к закрытию муниципальных порталов, и ему ничего не оставалось, как осесть на автобусной станции и надеяться, что, размахивая удостоверением, он сможет пробиться на автобус бесплатно. 

\- На самом деле, стоит хоть шаг сделать в сторону с протоптанной дорожки – и столько всего откроется! Жу-у-уть! Я уже три года по стране мотаюсь – на колесах, пешком, автостопом… Как получится! И все от того, что дорогу хочу почувствовать, по сторонам посмотреть. Мир повидать! Вон, хвастаются – мы там были, сям были, спасибо тейлонам за порталы… А что они видели-то? Ничего не видели! 

На автобусной станции было не так уж и много народа. Группка молодых ребят узнав, что Лиаму тоже надо на материк, страшно обрадовалась появлению нового попутчика. Они путешествовали с помощью старомодного медленного транспорта вроде автомобилей, поездов или велосипедов, наслаждаясь, таким образом, самим процессом перемещения. 

Лиам несколько раз пытался дозвониться до Рене еще по дороге в город, но возле санатория глобал работать не желал, а когда, наконец, заработал – Рене не отвечала на вызовы. Звонить в Посольство Лиам хотел в последнюю очередь, из-за того, что пришлось бы объясняться с Дааном, куда он дел казенный шаттл и что забыл в «Фениксе». 

Но теперь, чем больше Лиам слушал про прелести медленного передвижения, тем больше убеждался, что разговор с Дааном – не худшая альтернатива. В конце концов, он когда-нибудь состоится. Почему бы не прямо сейчас! 

Выйдя на улицу, Лиам позвонил в Вашингтонское Посольство. Там очень удивились, но пообещали прислать шаттл. 

Глубоко вдохнув прохладный вечерний воздух, Кинкейд огляделся – по улицам гуляли люди, зажигались фонари, прохладный ветерок пах солью. Рай, да и только. И кто только выдумал, что глобалы и порталы – это плохо? Зашел в портал в Вашингтоне, вышел – в Ки-Уэст, погулял, поплавал и домой вернулся. Вон сколько народу отирается – и ведь половина наверняка приезжие… 

Глобал отозвался резкой трелью. 

«Оперативно работают», - подумал Лиам, доставая его. Если шаттл уже здесь, вполне возможно, что он встретится с Рене еще до полуночи… 

\- Добрый вечер, майор, - поздоровалась с ним агент Уэббер. Лиам удивленно воззрился на симпатичную агентессу – уж от кого, а от нее он звонка ждал в последнюю очередь. 

\- Здравствуйте, - ответил Кинкейд. 

\- Ваш глобал не отвечал, я позвонила в Посольство и там мне дали этот номер… - Леа запнулась. Она выглядела слегка смущенной. – В общем, я сожалею, что в тот раз так резко оборвала наш разговор. Это было очень невежливо с моей стороны. Вы не обязаны были знать всех подробностей операции… 

\- Да ничего, все в порядке, - возразил Лиам. – Вы ведь тоже вымотались в тот день, столько бумажек нужно заполнить, да еще я тут… 

\- В общем, чтобы загладить свою вину, я хотела бы пригласить вас куда-нибудь, - агент Уэббер улыбнулась. – Сегодня вечером, если вам удобно. 

\- Я бы с удовольствием, - ответил Лиам, - но я сейчас в Ки-Уэст жду прибытия шаттла из Посольства. С моим небольшая проблема вышла… 

\- Ну, я не предлагаю вам прямо сейчас сломя голову куда-то нестись, - возразила Леа. – Я могу встретить вас у Посольства… или вообще мы можем встретиться в другой день. 

\- А завтра что вы делаете? – уточнил Лиам. 

\- Утром или вечером? – Уэббер криво усмехнулась. – Жизнь агентов ФБР, она, знаете ли, такая… непредсказуемая! 

\- Жизнь Защитников Сподвижников тоже не сахар, - Лиам усмехнулся в ответ. – Но чуть-чуть времени выкроить удается. Может быть завтра вечером и встретимся? 

\- Постараюсь изо всех сил, - Уэббер улыбнулась, прищурившись, как кошка. У Лиама по спине побежали приятные мурашки. – До встречи, майор Кинкейд. 

\- Буду ждать с нетерпением, агент Уэббер, - улыбнулся в ответ Лиам. Захлопнув глобал и спрятав его в карман, он задрал голову и, уставившись в темнеющее небо, с явным удовольствием протянул: 

\- О, да-а!.. 

Как же хорошо было быть собой! Лиаму неожиданно пришла на ум мысль, что Ларкина, вечно занятого, неказистого, подобным вниманием дамы баловали редко. 

«Какой же я все-таки счастливчик! - подумал Лиам. – Еще бы с делами разобраться…» 

В воздухе блеснула вспышка, громыхнула, и прямо на стоянку для автобусов приземлился посольский шаттл. Лиам поспешил к нему, надеясь, что его несостоявшиеся попутчики не будут сильно горевать от его отсутствия и станут задвигать свою теорию про сжавшийся мир кому-нибудь другому! 

*** 

Путь до Посольства занял пять минут. Сойдя на посадочной площадке, Лиам снова попытался отзвонить Рене, но она по-прежнему не отвечала. Это не просто настораживало – Лиам начал побаиваться, что Рене придется искать по окрестным больницам – в лучшем случае. 

Поднявшись в офис, Лиам застал Даана сидящем в кресле и ожидающем его – судя по всему Сподвижник был оповещен обо всех передвижениях Кинкейда, потому как едва майор вошел, он встретился глазами с тейлоном. Даан не спускал с него по-отечески укоряющего взгляда. 

\- Твой шаттл и глобал вернут тебе завтра, - сообщил Даан, - по моей просьбе. Если бы ты не был сотрудником Посольства, твои вещи остались бы собственностью санатория. 

\- Мне кажется, что если бы я не был сотрудником Посольства, я бы тоже стал собственностью санатория, - возразил Лиам. – Что там творится? Что вы делаете с людьми в санатории «Феникс»? 

\- Мы их лечим, Лиам, - ответил Даан. Укора в его отеческом взгляде прибавилось. – А ты что там делал? 

\- Я расследовал смерть ДаСальвы, - ответил Кинкейд. – Уж больно она подозрительная. 

\- Он был болен, Лиам. И, учитывая характер его болезни, в его смерти не было ничего подозрительного. Он страдал от параноидного психоза, и нам повезло, что он никого не убил, - мягко заметил Даан. 

\- Он выстрелил себе в висок, едва увидел тебя. Вы их от паранойи лечите? Или наоборот, прививаете навыки камикадзе? – Лиам продолжал швырять вопросами, медленно приближаясь к Сподвижнику. Лицо тейлона было спокойно – он словно выслушивал лепет маленького ребенка, убежденно доказывающего, что может летать, просто у него волшебная пыльца закончилась. И как бы снисходительно соглашался. 

\- Мы лечим их от последствий нашей же собственной ошибки, - наконец сказал он. 

\- Проект «Здоровье»? – уточнил Лиам. 

\- Да, как мы выяснили, часть людей аномально реагирует на введенную нами вакцину. Теперь мы исправляем это, - ответил Даан. – Вот и все. Я не хотел бы, чтобы эти данные стали достоянием общественности. Это может основательно подорвать авторитет тейлонов. 

\- Еще бы – если ваши лекарства с ума сводят! – ответил Лиам. 

\- Лиам… - Даан чуть склонил голову, мягко поводя рукой. – Я сожалею о случившемся, но все необходимые меры приняты. Очень скоро эти люди вернутся в общество и продолжат нормальную жизнь. 

\- Надеюсь, - сухо ответил Лиам. – Ты сегодня останешься в Посольстве? 

\- Нет, я нужен на корабле-носителе, но тебе не обязательно следовать за мной, - Даан грациозно поднялся с кресла, держа руки на весу. Его пальцы двигались, будто перебирали струны невидимой арфы. – Я ждал, пока ты вернешься, чтобы поговорить с тобой. Теперь мне нужно идти. 

\- А чем лечат людей в «Фениксе»? – спросил Лиам. 

\- Это специальный курс лекарств. Им прописаны покой, тишина и медикаменты. Это все, - Даан медленно обошел его, на пути к выходу. – Надеюсь, завтра с утра увидеть тебя на Носителе. 

Лиам молча глядел ему в спину. Почему-то когда он начинал так допрашивать Даана, он ощущал жгучий стыд, словно совершает что-то неправильное. Словно ругается с близким родственником. 

Кинкейд тряхнул головой и направился к своему столу. Родственники родственниками, а Рене по-прежнему неизвестно где. 

Глобал ее все также не отзывался, поэтому Лиам послал запрос по всем больницам США (на всякий случай), с приметами и фотографией Рене, не указав ее имени. Если заместителя директора «Дорс Интернейшнл» обнаружат в беспамятстве где-нибудь на задворках Коннектикута, это отрицательно скажется на имидже компании. 

Оставалось только ждать. Очень скоро запищал его информационный терминал – девушка со схожими приметами только что поступила в приемный покой одной из Вашингтонских больниц. Один взгляд на фотографию подтвердил, что это Рене, и Лиам, сорвавшись с места и забыв выключить терминал, понесся к площадке с шаттлами. 

Больница эта находилась фактически в пригороде, а в приемном покое, как и полагается в вечер субботы, царили суета, переломы, ушибы, ножевые и пулевые ранения и проломленные черепа. 

Рене положили в самый конец длинного зала. В приемной Лиам успел выяснить, что поступив, она назвалась вымышленным именем – это давало надежду на то, что она в здравом уме. Отдернув пластиковую занавеску, Лиам вздрогнул от неожиданности – Рене полулежала в постели, левую сторону ее лица занимал жуткий фиолетовый кровоподтек, а вокруг нее суетилась медсестра. 

Увидев Лиама, Палмер криво усмехнулась одной стороной рта. 

\- Да, знаю, я выгляжу очаровательно, - заметила она сиплым голосом. – Но знал бы ты, как это замечательно – сидеть тут под викодином. 

\- Они тебе викодин дали? – уточнил Лиам, покосившись на сестру. Сестра покосилась на него с точно такой же подозрительностью. 

\- Нет, - простодушно ответила Рене. – Я его сама приняла, едва более или менее пришла в себя. 

\- У вашей подруги, - сухо сказала медсестра, нехорошо поглядывая на Лиама, - множественные ушибы, но, в целом, ничего серьезного. Ни переломов, ни сотрясения мозга. 

«Она что ли думает, что это я ее так? - мысленно ужаснулся Лиам. – Ну и нравы у них тут…» 

\- И еще у нее потеря кратковременной памяти, так что не смущайтесь, если через пять минут она снова обрадует вас фразой про очаровательный вид и викодин. 

С этими словами медсестра покинула их закуток, задернув за собою занавеску. 

\- Ты как? – спросил Лиам, осторожно присаживаясь на кровать рядом с Рене. На Палмер не было ее строго пиджака, в который она была одета днем, а белая блузка была изрядно испачкана в пыли. – Что случилось? 

\- Я не… - Рене запнулась, а ее взгляд на мгновение расфокусировался. – Я не помню. 

\- Как? Тебя ударили по голове? – спросил Лиам. 

\- Кинкейд, еще раз – Я! Не! Пом! Ню! – раздраженно откликнулась Рене. – И лицо у меня все еще болит. Господи, как я завтра появлюсь в офисе?… 

\- Так, филателисты, не разбредаемся, - изогнувшись, как вопросительный знак, Лиам умудрился заглянуть подруге в глаза. – А что ты вообще помнишь? По порядку – вот, мы разошлись… 

\- Да, мы разошлись, и я поехала к родственникам следующего пропавшего… Он, кстати, жил в самой жо-о-опе Коннектикута, - Лиам поморщился, отметив, заодно, у себя пророческий дар. – Там была та же самая история про бессонницу и приглашение отдохнуть во Флориде, - Рене вздохнула. – Я вернулась в Вашингтон и… - Рене задумалась. – И… 

\- Поехала к следующему подозреваемому? – помог Лиам. 

\- Нет, - Рене закусила губу. – Я зачем-то позвонила своему знакомому. Он из ФБР. 

\- Зачем? – удивился Лиам, про себя подумав: 

«Она Сандовалу что ли звонила? Не удивительно, что она тут в таком виде сидит». 

\- Не помню, - обреченно сказала Рене. – Но это связано с этим парнем, как его, который вышиб себе мозги… Лиам, у меня предложение – ты сейчас забираешь меня из этой дыры, мы едем в частную клинику для сотрудников «Дорс Интернейшнл», та меня кладут под специальный прибор, где мои синяки начнут заживать быстрее, я сама получу бюллетень и смогу не ходить завтра на работу, а ты подтвердишь, что на меня пьяный хулиган напал. 

\- Хорошо, но зачем ты спрашивала про ДаСальву? – уточнил Лиам. – Нас точно отпустят? 

\- Не отпустят, я их сама так отпущу… - сердито пробормотала Рене. - Эта хренова богадельня не отмашется. На викодин, видите ли, нету рецепта. Есть! Только не на это имя… 

\- Рене, - Лиам осторожно дотронулся до ее плеча. – ДаСальва. 

\- Я хотела… Хотела попасть в его квартиру, - выдала Палмер наконец. 

\- Но там уже производили обыск, - заметил Кинкейд. 

\- Да, да, да! Еще пока он с заложниками сидел… Но они-то искали лекарства, оружие… а проспекты или рекламки всяких клиник вполне могли упустить. Поэтому я позвонила своему другу, чтобы получить разрешение и посетить квартиру ДаСальвы, - Рене вздохнула. – Все. Ничего не помню. Темнота сплошная. 

\- Ладно, темнота, поехали отсюда. Говори адрес этой вашей клиники, - Лиам помог Палмер встать с кровати. 

\- В сумочке, в визитнице. Сумочка на тумбочке, - ответила Рене. Лиам покосился на «сумочку», более напоминающую мешок для картошки. Хотя, насколько он знал Рене, этот мешок вполне мог стоить как автомобиль. Ну, ладно, пол-автомобиля. 

К его счастью сумка не была настолько бездонной, сколь ему рисовало воображение, и визитница отыскалась быстро. 

\- Кстати, а где твой глобал? – заметил Кинкейд. 

\- Там же, - раздраженно откликнулась Рене. – Когда мы уже пойдем? 

\- Все, - узнав адрес, Лиам вручил сумку девушке. – Нет там глобала. 

\- Есть! – Рене порылась в сумке и вынуждена была признать, что глобала действительно нет. Выяснять причину его пропажи она не хотела, и они с Лиамом поспешили прочь из больницы – иначе гнева мисс Палмер больница бы не пережила. 

Уже в клинике, пока Рене в изящной больничной пижаме лежала под странным устройством, отбрасывающим на нее синие блики, а вокруг нее суетилась приветливая, но молчаливая медсестра в хорошо сшитой форме, Лиам сделал вывод: 

\- Нужно снова наведаться к ДаСальве. Что бы не произошло с тобой, оно случилось именно там. 

\- Гениально! – отозвалась Рене из-под полупрозрачного колпак. – Прямо сейчас что ли? 

\- Нет, прямо сейчас ты будешь свои синяки залечивать и от викодина отходить, - Лиам вздохнул и, не найдя, на чем остановить свой взгляд, обратил его на медсестру, сидевшую за пультом управления аппарата. Медсестричка хмурилась. 

\- Мистер Кинкейд, - мягко и тихо обратилась она к Лиаму. – Вы ведь поручитель мисс Палмер? 

\- Да, - Лиам кивнул. 

\- Тогда подойдите сюда, пожалуйста, - медсестра подвинулась, освободив место у монитора. – Это – МРТ мозга мисс Палмер, это – ее энцефалограмма, а это – энергетический снимок. 

\- Ага, - кивнул Лиам с умным видом. Мозги как мозги, только внизу снимка написано «Палмер, Р.». 

\- Вот это, - медсестра потыкала наманикюренным пальчиком в экран. – Зона отвечающая за краткосрочную память, эта – за моторику, а эта – зона отвечающая за удовольствие, точнее за чувство удовлетворения. Я, конечно, не врач, но даже мне заметно, что на эти зоны воздействовали чем-то. Возможно магнитное поле – я не уверена. Ее странное поведение тоже может быть обусловлено этим воздействием. 

\- Она викодин приняла, - заметил Лиам, покосившись на сестричку. 

\- Нет, не принимала, - возразила медсестра. – Только что пришел ее анализ крови – никаких следов наркотических или иных веществ. И викодин ей никто никогда не прописывал, потому что не зачем – мисс Палмер одна из самых здоровых женщин, которых мне приходилось видеть. 

\- А можно как-то обратить это воздействие? – спросил Кинкейд. 

Медсестра покачала головой: 

\- Нет. Если бы мы знали точно, что случилось, могли бы попробовать, но любые операции с мозгом, даже сейчас, в век высоких технологий, опасны. Я не буду сообщать о результатах обследования, потому как мисс Палмер придерживается версии «пьяного хулигана» и не желает эти результаты оглашать. Но любая независимая больница предоставит вам точно такие же данные, помните об этом. 

\- Хорошо. Спасибо вам, - Лиам кивнул. – А что делать с убеждением мисс Палмер насчет викодина? 

\- Со временем она забудет о нем. Просто проследите, чтоб он ей в руки не попадал, - медсестра улыбнулась. 

«В руки не попадал…» 

Лиам быстро пересек комнату, открыл «вещмешок» Рене и начал в нем рыться. Упаковка викодина нашлась сразу и была она прописана не Рене Палмер, и не Анне Роджерс (так Рене назвалась в больнице). Лиам осторожно обернул ее платком и только тогда вытащил на свет божий. Судя по всем, викодин этот очень давно прописали ДаСальве. Вполне возможно, тут сохранились и отпечатки, хотя за давностью прошедшего времени Лиам бы не надеялся. 

\- Ладно, Рене, - сказал он. – Я забегу к Авгуру и - в Посольство, а ты лечись. Утром созвонимся, ты только новый глобал себе отыщи. 

*** 

Зоор восседал в командном кресле с невероятно довольным видом. Изредка он поводил по воздуху пальцами, словно дирижировал какой-то неслышимой мелодии. Сандовал, не понимающий причины такой перемены в настроении начальства, молча стоял рядом. 

Даан переводил взгляд с Сандовала на Зоора. Перемену в настроении своего ребенка он тоже уловил – после недолгого дневного сна Зоор проснулся невероятно довольным, страшно сказать – счастливым. Даан, подозревающий, что без блисса дело не обошлось, был насторожен. 

\- В чем причина такого настроения, Зоор? – спросил он. – И в чем причина столь позднего вызова на Носитель? 

\- Мое настроение… Я чувствую себя, как бы это выразиться… успешным. Необычно, - заметил Зоор. – А причина вызова на Носитель проста – утихомирь своего Защитника. Я не желаю видеть его или мисс Палмер ошивающимися возле производственного комплекса! 

\- Мисс Палмер тоже была там? – вежливо поинтересовался Даан. 

\- Нет, - ответил Сандовал. – Но она посещала родственников объектов, и пыталась попасть на квартиру ДаСальвы. Не вижу объективных причин, зачем заместителю директора «Дорз Интернейшнл» лично заниматься этим делом. 

\- Так почему бы вам не расспросить ее, агент Сандовал? – иронично поинтересовался Зоор. – Идите, делайте свое дело! 

Сандовал тут же ретировался. Вид у него при этом был смущенный – игривое настроение Зоора, казалось, портило агенту кровь. 

\- Зоор, - начал Даан. – Я заметил, что люди в не лучшие периоды их жизни, стараются убежать от реальности, укрываются от нее с помощью каких-либо веществ или занятий. Тейлонам, по моим наблюдениям, тоже присуща такая черта… 

\- Я не принимаю «Блаженство», если ты об этом, - отозвался Зоор. – О, а вот и наш дорогой Военный Министр! - в голосе Зоора было столько радости и нескрываемого превосходства, что Ттан, только зашедший на мостик, даже приостановился. Зоор же разглядывал министра как под микроскопом, глумливо улыбаясь при этом. 

\- Неужели столько радости только из-за того, что Защитник Даана обнаружил наш производственный комплекс? – ехидно поинтересовался Ттан. – Тогда можно было сразу объявить об этом на недавней конференции. 

\- Ты, Ттан, недалеко ушел от людей в своем развитии, меряя окружающее исключительно прагматической меркой, - ответил Зоор. – В нашей жизни столько маленьких радостей, которых ты даже не замечаешь. 

\- Надеюсь, увлекшись этими «маленькими радостями», ты не забудешь о нашей основной миссии на Земле? – в голосе Ттана прибавилось яда. 

\- Ну разумеется я не забуду. Мы начали вторую фазу проекта. Все просто великолепно, Ттан, - и Зоор развернул свое кресло так, чтобы сквозь обзорное стекло созерцать звезды, не отвлекаясь на посетителей. Ттан и Даан переглянулись. Взгляд Даана выражал растерянность, а взглядом Ттана можно было поджигать бумагу, буде такая имелась на Носителе. 

«Как ты ЭТО объяснишь?» - обратился генерал к Североамериканскому Сподвижнику через Сообщество. 

В ответ на это Даан безмолвно покачал головой и покинул мостик. Вслед за ним ушел и Ттан, ощущая странное раздражение. Ему казалось, будто его кто-то обманул.

***

На следующий день Ларкин счел большую часть своих видений галлюциногенным бредом, однако осмысленность этого бреда натолкнула его на несколько любопытных идей. И поэтому когда Андаис попросила встречи с ним, он напрягся, понимая, что все это неспроста. Его сомнения укоренились в благодатной почве, когда местом встречи было назначено уединенное кафе на краю города. 

Полутемный зал, столики, отделенные друг от друга крепкими и высокими дубовыми перегородками. Лучшего места для тайной встречи и не сыскать. 

Андаис уже ждала его. Усаживаясь напротив, Ларкин мельком скользнул взглядом по ее отражению в полированной поверхности стола. Непонятно почему, но ему померещилось странное, лысое существо в фиолетовом костюме. Ларкин встряхнул головой и отнес это на счет послетмиссовых «флэшбеков», как выражалась молодежь. 

\- Инспектор Ларкин, - обратилась к нему Андаис, глядя Ларкину прямо в глаза. От этого темного, немигающего взгляда Ларкину становилось не по себе. Глаза Андаис завораживали, но не стоило забывать о двух вещах – она игрок, и она скоро выйдет замуж. 

\- Мне уже давно нужно было переговорить с вами, но я боялась, - доверчиво заметила Андаис. – Все дело… все дело в Линде. 

\- В Линде, - Ларкин прищурился. Интересно, с чего вдруг Андаис решила выдать своего сообщника? 

«Если он ее сообщник», - мысленно поправился Ларкин, но уверенность в том, что Андаис и Линд работают вместе, крепла – во многом благодаря чайным видениям. Как Ларкин умудрился целый день проходить под тмиссом и никто этого не заметил – непонятно. 

\- Да. Это была его идея, - чистосердечно призналась Андаис, нервно комкая салфетку. Она снова глянула на Ларкина из-под длинных темных ресниц, и немолодой Инспектор ощутил дрожь в коленках. 

Он уже собирался задать Андаис вопрос, но ему помешали. Кто-то подошел к их столику, топая сапогами, и в этом «ком-то» Ларкин опознал Линда. Линд был взбешен. Нет, не взбешен – его просто колотило от злости, а его и без того бледная кожа выглядело попросту белой. 

\- Простите, Ларкин, но мне и свидетельнице Андаис нужно поговорить, - процедил Линд. – Встретимся позже. 

Ларкин торопливо кивнул и тут же зажмурился от очередного «флэшбэка» - опять ему в отражении стола почудилось чудо-юдо в фиолетовом комбинезоне, да еще и с перевязью. 

«Все, никаких запрещенных чаев», - подумал Ларкин, выскальзывая из-за стола. Пройдя несколько шагов и убедившись, что и Линд, и Андаис забыли о нем, он тут же нырнул в первую свободную кабинку и полез за устройством для подслушивания. 

\- Линд, какой приятный сюрприз! – прощебетал Зоор своим нынешним мерзким голосом, который почему-то безотказно действовал на мужчин. Вообще, чем дольше Зоор находился здесь, тем более занимательным он находил разделение на два пола и начинал жалеть, что тейлоны от этого отказались. Какое средство контроля было утеряно! С другой стороны это наверняка бы привнесло некоторую дискриминацию в ряды тейлонов, помимо кастовой. 

\- Зоор, - мерзко усмехнулся Ттан. – Какой сюрприз для меня! 

\- А, значит ты тоже чаю выпил, - Зоор тут же отбросил все маски и воззрился на соперника ледяным взглядом. – Так что тебя не устраивает, Ттан? 

\- Я начинаю подозревать, что те несчастные случаи стали несчастными из-за тебя, - плюясь слюной зашипел Ттан. – Тех людей ты выбрал в проект не потому, что они подходили, а потому, что они были твоими противниками здесь! Этим обусловлен срыв результатов! Весь план может полететь к ша’бре, из-за того, что ты поставил личную выгоду выше выгоды всех тейлонов. 

\- Не тебе меня судить, Ттан, - презрительно откликнулся Зоор. – Будь ты на моем месте – ты бы поступил точно также! 

\- Я могу убить тебя прямо здесь, Зоор, а потом наблюдать, как ты мучишься в нашем мире, - пригрозил Ттан. 

\- Вперед. Тебя посадят за попытку срыва турнира, - усмехнулся Зоор. 

\- Прекрати, Зоор, - сухо сказал Ттан. – Ты слишком молод и не помнишь, но случаи подобные твоему, происходили не раз. Бывали в истории нашей расы умники, которые пытались манипулировать своими друзьями и врагами через лазейку из иных миров. И ничем хорошим это не оканчивалось. Так что прекращай – пить чаи, разводить эту… Эту ша’бру с несчастными случаями! У людей есть хорошее определение, называемое «закон кармы» или «судьба». Так вот, этот закон по тебе пройдется в полной мере, если ты не перестанешь. А если не закон, - Ттан нехорошо ухмыльнулся, - то я. 

\- И что же ты сделаешь? – Зоор фыркнул. 

\- Расскажу всем, что за срыв ответственен ты, и что ты знал, что люди не подходят. Расскажу Даану о том, что ты намеренно выбрал для эксперимента неподходящих людей, потому что хотел сжульничать ТУТ, - тихо ответил Ттан. – И Даан мне поверит, потому что знает тебя. И потому что его Защитник только что тебя допрашивал. 

\- Рискни, - процедил Зоор. 

\- Рискну, - спокойно ответил Ттан. Он поднялся из-за стола и коснулся пальцами виска. 

\- Удачи, игрок Андаис, - язвительно заметил он и повернулся, чтобы уйти. 

\- Кстати, Ттан, - догнал его голос Зоора. – Ты отвратительно целуешься! 

Линд остановился и, не постеснявшись, смачно сплюнул прямо на пол и продолжил свой путь, печатая шаг. 

Ларкин, слышавший весь разговор, сидел в кабинке и чувствовал, что рубашка у него на спине взмокла, а по вискам катятся капли пота. Значит, весь его бред был правдой?... Нет! Это наверняка эффект от чая или что-то в этом духе! Массовая галлюцинация… что угодно… 

«Но как же это приятно, - подумалось ему, - знать, что в соседнем мире не приходится сильно напрягаться, чтобы назначить девушке свидание!» 

*** 

\- Желтой ленты нет, - пробормотал Лиам, - проход открыт. 

\- Ты вообще спал ночью? – уточнила Рене. Следов вчерашних синяков видно не было – косметика ли это или чудодейственные приборы, Лиам сказать не мог. 

\- Вздремнул, пока Авгур пробивал по базе данных отпечатки с упаковки викодина. Содержимое я отдал доктору Керзон. Твои есть, мои есть, ДаСальвы есть, - ответил Лиам, осторожно отпирая дверь квартиры отмычкой. – Есть неизвестные, которых в базе данных нет, - замок приветливо щелкнул, и дверь открылась, пропуская Кинкейда и Палмер внутрь. 

\- Ну, что я могу сказать, - разочарованно заметил Лиам. – Жил он небогато… 

Квартира была пуста. В буквальном смысле пуста – ни мебели, ни картин на стенах, ни даже светильников – вместо них торчали обрезанные провода. Сами стены были перекрашены, паркет – переложен. Лиам и Рене прошлись по пустым комнатам, и в одной из них нашли разбитый и раздавленный чьим-то каблуком глобал, в котором безошибочно опознали глобал Рене. 

\- Не нравится мне все это, - сквозь зубы процедила Рене, взвешивая на ладони остатки глобала. – Очень не нравится. 

\- Аналогично, - ответил Лиам. – Давай-ка наведаемся к миссис Маннерс – вдруг они тоже переезжать задумали. 

На выходе из квартиры они столкнулись с невысоким плотным мужчиной с яркой рыжей шевелюрой и высокой темноволосой женщиной в алом плаще и с ужасным кричащем макияжем. 

\- Извините, вы покупатели? – уточнил мужчина. – Мы хотели посмотреть эту квартиру и… 

\- А она продается? – удивилась Рене. 

\- Да. То есть – вы не покупатели?- переспросил мужчина. 

\- Нет, - Лиам устало вздохнул. – Смотрите на здоровье. Пошли, Рене. 

\- А вы точно ничего не унесли отсюда? – донесся им вслед голос мужичка. – Ведь нам отвечать потом. И ключи где? 

\- На бороде, - пробормотал Лиам, игнорируя более емкую рифму. – Рене, пошли быстрее, с этих станется еще и полицию вызвать. 

Миссис Маннерс открыла им дверь, улыбаясь. 

\- Все в порядке, - сказала она им прямо с порога, не приглашая внутрь. – Джо сегодня звонил. 

\- Миссис Маннерс, а о чем вы говорили? – спросила Рене. 

\- Я не могу сказать, - миссис Маннерс виновато развела руками. – Вчера сразу после вас пришел человек из «Феникса», и нам всем пришлось дать подписку о неразглашении, пока результаты не будут объявлены публично. 

\- Всем? – удивился Лиам. – А дети? 

\- Они взяли детей в Ки-Уэст до четверга на плановое обследование. На случай, если это, ну, передается по наследству, - миссис Маннерс пожала плечами. – Хотя бы с отцом увидятся. 

\- Спасибо за помощь, миссис Маннерс, - ответила Рене, аккуратно подхватывая Лиама под локоть. – Это действительно была межведомственная ошибка. Сейчас все выяснилось. До свидания. 

\- До свидания, - Маннерс кивнула. 

В полном молчании Лиам и Рене спустились по длинной лестнице на тротуар и пошли к шаттлу. 

\- Что думаешь? – тихо спросила Рене, не отпуская локтя Лиама. – И башкой не верти, там один очень подозрительный парень сидел в машине, прямо напротив дома Маннерсов. 

\- А что тут думать – нужно ломиться в этот «Феникс» и выяснять, чем они там занимаются, - ответил Лиам. – Думаешь парень посажен следить? 

\- Может да, а может и нет. Кто-то же мне наставил синяков и подчистил память, - Рене вздохнула. – Лиам, зачем им дети? 

\- Понятия не имею. Заложники? Или для опытов? – Лиам пожал плечами. – Пёс их всех ведает! 

\- Ладно, раз ведает пёс, значит мне пора на работу, - ответила Рене. 

Лиам удивленно покосился на нее и спросил: 

\- Это еще зачем? Не ты ли вчера утверждала, что работать не хочешь? 

\- Нет, не я. Но, как заместитель директора «Дорс Интернейшнл» я могу узнать кое-что насчет лечения нервных расстройств тейлонами. Они же нас любят и сотрудничают с нами… - Рене ухмыльнулась. – Может, что и всплывет… 

\- Когда ты так говоришь, то, что всплывет, представляется мне не лучшей альтернативой, - Лиам прыснул. – Главное не попади опять в больницу. 

\- Если попаду, тебя прихвачу для компании, - пообещала Рене, отпуская его руку и быстрым шагом вырываясь вперед. – До встречи. И займись чем-нибудь полезным! 

\- И опять мы тут расстаемся. Дежа-вю, - Лиам вздохнул. Нужно было лететь на корабль-носитель. Как не хотелось Лиаму мучить Даана вопросами, но все вело именно к этому. 

*** 

На корабле-носителе царил привычный розовый полумрак и волонтерская суета – целую кучу молодых волонтеров прислали для прохождения практики и теперь они группками шатались по коридору, с удивлением рассматривая все вокруг себя и удивленно пялясь на дронов. 

Проходя мимо них Лиам испытывал сильное желание как-нибудь над ними поиздеваться – такие они были свежие и непуганые. Но дела, как известно, превыше всего. 

В личных покоях Даана на корабле освещение было приглушено до минимума и единственным источником света был энергетический душ, под которым возлежал Сподвижник. 

Лиам встал у стены, дожидаясь, пока Даан закончит. Он даже не знал, что у него спросить. Все и так ясно – в «Фениксе» происходит что-то нехорошее, но Даан молчит. Раз он молчит, значит оно, это нехорошее, еще и важно, настолько важно, что он готов поступиться с любыми моральными принципами, в том числе и хорошим отношением к Лиаму Кинкейду. 

«Может они там с людьми скрещиваются, а я не в курсе? - подумал Лиам. – Тейлонвилль дает о себе знать и все такое…» 

Тихо зачирикал его глобал, и Лиам, глянув на Даана, тихонько вышел в коридор. 

\- Да, - ответил он, открывая глобал. 

\- Доброе утро, майор Кинкейд, - улыбнулась ему Леа Уэббер. – Судя по вашему удивленному лицу, вы уже и забыли, что сегодня вечером мы встречаемся. 

\- Как я мог! – соврал Лиам. – Я удивлен, что вы звоните мне лично. Я вообще-то сам собирался… 

\- Я решила избавить вас от необходимости звонить самому. Давайте встретимся часов в семь, в каком-нибудь шумном и людном месте? 

«В «Плоскую Планету» ее повести? Нет, нафиг, надоело уже», - подумал Лиам. Вслух он заметил: 

\- Есть одно хорошее место… если вас фрики не смущают. 

\- Не смущают. У меня на работе – сплошные фрики! – Уэббер легко рассмеялась. 

\- Тогда записывайте адрес, - Лиам усмехнулся. – Бар называется «Болтливый мертвец»…  
Вернувшись в покои Даана, Лиам увидел его уже полностью собранным и готовым. 

\- В Посольство? – уточнил Кинкейд. 

\- Да, - Даан внимательно глянул на Лиама из-под полуопущенных век. – Ты занят сегодня вечером? 

\- Да, - Лиам пожал плечами. 

\- Хорошо. Тебе пора заняться своей личной жизнью, Лиам, - заметил Даан. Кинкейд немного оторопел от такого заявления, пока до него не дошел подтекст сказанного Дааном. 

«И не лезь в НАШИ дела». 

*** 

На встречу с Рене Лиам прилетел как на крыльях – они мило посидели с Леа, а на прощание она его даже поцеловала – так нежно, воздушно, а потом в шутку дернула за ухо, пробежавшись пальцами по волосам. 

Рене сразу заметила изменения в настроении Кинкейда. 

\- Ты прямо порхаешь, - заметила она, когда Лиам, с улыбкой до ушей, ввалился в шаттл. 

\- У меня было свидание, - похвастался Лиам. – А кто-то весь день торчал в скучном офисе и занимался скучными бумагами. 

\- Эти скучные бумаги помогут нам проникнуть на территорию «Феникса», вообще-то, - заметила Рене. 

\- Бе-бе-бе! 

\- Сколько лет – а ума нет, - процедила Палмер, активируя панель управления шаттлом. – Впрочем, для своего возраста ты очень даже сообразительный… 

Шаттл приземлился на окраине Ки-Уэст, вне пределов досягаемости сенсоров санатория. Рене с Лиамом, одетые в волонтерскую форму (Рене изменила цвет волос, а Лиам налепил себе усы а-ля Марио и ржал всю дорогу) и с необходимыми документами двинулись по дороге к КПП громко ругаясь. Из КПП за ними следили с интересом. 

Сдав документы дежурному, Рене сердито заметила, кивая на Лиама: 

\- Из-за этого вот… остались без транспорта, без половины документов… подвисли здесь, ни туда, ни сюда! Куда вы нас направите? 

\- Ваши документы на перевод оформлены с ошибкой, видите? – дежурный потыкал пальцами в одну из строчек. Посидите пока здесь, - он кивнул своему второму товарищу. – С этим переводом волонтеров всегда так – половину отправят не туда, куда надо. А все из-за суеты на корабле-носителе. 

\- А нас не накормят? – жалобно протянул Лиам. Рене злобно глянула на него. Дежурные переглянулись и засмеялись. 

\- Если бы ты знал, чем здесь кормят, ты бы дома от пуза наелся, - заметил один. – Ладно. Вам по дороге А3, придете – доложитесь дежурному. Протокол знаете, с дорожки не сходить. За нарушение – сами понимаете, - а потом, обратившись к другу, тихо добавил: 

\- Как пить дать, усатый запорется. Так с документами намудрить – это особый талант нужен. 

\- А если мы заблудимся? – уточнила Рене. 

\- Заблудитесь – мы вам не помощники, - сухо ответил дежурный. – Протокол! 

От тона его голоса и Кинкейду, и Палмер стало нехорошо. Что за протокол – они не знали, но подозревали, что это что-то сравнимое с расстрелом на месте. 

У Рене в карманах было спрятано специальное маскировочное устройство, которое должно было скрыть их передвижения от сенсоров, когда они будут на территории «Феникса». Должно, но не обязано – Лиам боялся, что очередное чудо «Дорс Интернейшнл» может не сработать. 

Отправив их, дежурные занялись своими делами – чтением новостей по глобалу и просмотром телепередач. 

Ночью территория санатория была ярко освещена. Передвигаться по ней в черной волонтерской форме – все равно, что кричать «Я тут!». 

\- Надо было в белое одеться, - заметил Лиам, - и разыграть из себя сбежавшую статую. Как с заглушением? 

\- Почти, - Рене что-то переключала. Камеры и сенсоры будут воспринимать нас как помеху. Пошли – сначала по А3, а потом к седьмому зданию. 

Всю информацию, собранную Рене и Лиамом Дорс собирался сделать достоянием общественности. Но и помощь он им отправлять не торопился. 

Зато им следовало торопиться – бодрым, но скрытным аллюром, шпионы Сопротивления добрались до «седьмого здания», которое, если судить по инфракрасной съемке с воздуха, было самым «холодным». Если в остальных зданиях температура держалась на уровне двадцати двух градусов, то в седьмом – немногим выше десяти. 

Охраны не было, кодовый замок открылся быстро, и вслед за Рене Лиам оказался в прохладном помещении, где единственными дверями были переходник и лифт прямо за ним. 

\- Скорее всего лаборатории внизу, - мрачно заметила Рене. – Неохота лезть под землю, да еще и в лифте. 

\- Клаустрофобия? – подколол ее Лиам. 

\- Ненадежные тросы, плюс – нас там как в банке могут закрыть, - ответила Рене. – А к подвигам в стиле Тома Круза я не готова. Но делать нечего… 

Зайдя в лифт, Рене еще раз проверила, не поднята ли тревога, не заметили ли их, не хватились ли? Но было тихо. 

Лифт был таким же белым, как и стены седьмого корпуса. Внутри не было кнопок или табло, кроме одной – закрытия дверей. Это значило, что либо подземный комплекс был одноуровневым, либо, что лифт контролировался из другого места. 

Она уже протянула руку, чтобы нажать на кнопку закрытия дверей, когда ее обеспокоенно окликнул Кинкейд. 

\- Что? – Рене подняла на него глаза. 

\- Рене, эти усы не отклеиваются! А нос чешется. Серьезно, хоть с кожей сдирай. 

Покачав головой, Рене вдавила кнопку в панель. Двери закрылись, и лифт плавно поехал вниз. 

*** 

\- Эксперимент необходимо прекратить! – маска надменности слетела с лица Ттана, он был зол и посверкивал голубой энергоматрицей. 

\- Вторая фаза начата успешно! – возразил Зоор, через чей фасад тоже просвечивала матрица. 

\- Тем более – «Феникс» должен перейти в скрытую свою стадию! Распустите людей и зачистите местность, пока Сопротивление не пронюхало, чем мы там занимаемся. 

\- А как ты прикажешь следить за подопытными? 

\- Приставим к ним людей. Сам знаешь, нам нужно второе поколение! 

\- И еще целый год ожидания? 

\- Тогда нужно перенести место, изменить условия эксперимента… ибо благодаря тебе результатам верить нельзя. 

\- Отдай приказ, Зоор, - мягко попросил Даан. – Аргументы Ттана более убедительны. Синод согласится с ним. Давай не будем выносить это дело на суд Синода, а решим его здесь. 

\- Хорошо! – злобно процедил Зоор. – Я отдам все необходимые приказы, но на тебя, Ттан падает ответственность по устройству новой базы, нового лабораторного комплекса и… 

\- У меня уже есть хорошее место на примете! – оборвал его Ттан. – Работы должны быть свернуты прямо сейчас! 

Под немигающими взглядами Даана и Ттана Зоор связался с Сандовалом и отдал ему приказ. 

*** 

Выходя из лифта, Рене и Лиам напустили на себя как можно более невозмутимый вид. В длинном белом коридоре было пусто – лишь череда дверей с датчиками и сканерами. Двери за их спиной тихо закрылись, и лифт с легким жужжанием уехал. 

\- Закрыты… - тихо сказала Рене, снова проверяя показания. Тревоги не было, это обнадеживало. 

\- Куда теперь? - Лиам огляделся. – Ну и холодища тут! 

Изо рта со словами вылетал пар, а нос Кинкейда заметно покраснел. 

\- Холода боишься, - прокомментировала Рене. – Идем. Температура понижена неспроста, - из своих бездонных карманов волонтерской тужурки она извлекла температурный сканер. – Я подозревала что-то такое. Гибридов людей и тейлонов мы уже видели, и им холод не нужен… 

\- Кого тогда тут держат? – Лиам нахмурился. – Джары? 

\- Вполне возможно, - Рене постучала по датчику. – Наличие источников тепла почти в каждой комнате. Температура выше, чем у человеческого тела. Заглянем? 

В каждой двери было небольшое смотровое оконце. За первым была темнота, второе закрыто, а через третье Лиам увидел человека, сидящего за столом и читающего книгу. В комнате царил холод, а человек сидел в легкой футболке и спортивных штанах. Он заметно лысел – Лиам с удивлением заметил, что почесав затылок, мужчина выдрал у себя значительный клок волос, но даже не придал этому значения, брезгливо отбросив его в мусорную корзину. 

Рене тем временем двигалась по коридору, заглядывая в каждое окно. Последние две двери были без окошек, зато с такими же кодовыми замками. Палмер в очередной раз подключила к нему свой универсальный декодер, а Лиам продолжал оглядываться. Он сделал несколько снимков, а миниатюрная камера, закрепленная у него на кепке, снимала все, что они видели. 

\- Готово! – Рене подозвала Лиама. – Пошли. Надеюсь, в этом домике есть черный ход. 

За дверью было лабораторное помещение, привычно-белое, залитое голубоватым светом, от чего казалось, что температура там была еще ниже. Тейлонский изогнутый стеллаж у стены был заполнен банками и склянками с неприятным на вид содержимым. На металлическом столе лежало что-то большое накрытое серебристой тейлонской тканью. Рядом возвышался медицинский терминал, со сканером и компьютером, к которому тут же направилась Рене. Лиам же подошел к столу и приподнял ткань. 

\- Джаридианец, - сказал он. – Мертвый и препарированный. Вусмерть препарированный. 

Джаридианец под покрывалом был иссечен надрезами и медицинскими швами – чувствовалось, что вскрывали его не раз, еще когда он был жив. 

\- Здесь в основном отчеты, - отозвалась Рене. – Видимо, это жилой комплекс. А отчеты презанимательные – о внедрении джаридианской ДНК людям, о развившихся отклонениях… Тут еще идет речь о каком-то препарате, - Рене хмыкнула. – Вводят абсолютно всем. 

\- Не викодин ли? – уточнил Лиам, открывший один из ящиков медицинского шкафчика и обнаруживший там целую артель пузырьков из-под викодина. 

\- Нет, - ответила Рене. – Это какое-то психотропное средство, потому что у некоторых пациентов реакция на него – истерия, бессонница… старая песня. И вводят они его им давно. 

\- С самого старта проекта «Здоровье», наверное. Чем тут еще занимаются? – спросил Лиам. 

\- Копирую данные. Если уйдем - дома разберемся. 

\- Никаких «если», - Лиам поежился, глядя на Рене. Она, казалось, холода не чувствовала совсем. 

Порыскав еще немного по шкафам, Лиам не нашел ничего интересного – какие-то ненадписанные таблетки, часть которых он тут же ссыпал к себе в карман, стопки больничных пижам, бинты – в общем, это была этакая медицинская подсобка. 

\- Ага! – резко сказала Рене. – Тут и про ДаСальву есть, и про коматозников! 

\- Что именно? Там не написано, отчего он пулю себе в висок пустил? – уточнил ЛИам. 

\- Нет, написано, что так как объект – в скобочках «ДаСальва» - отказался от лечения, на него пытались воздействовать дистанционно и медикаментозно, но это не сработало. А еще написано, что причины самовозгорания трех других объектов по-прежнему не выяснены, в то время как остальные, похоже, показывают неплохие результаты, - Рене скопировала всю информацию на диск и засунула его поглубже в карман. Проверив показания своего «глушителя», Палмер нахмурилась. 

\- Что-то подозрительное, - сказала она. – Нас не засекли, но из этого помещения идет какая-то передача. И вот она раздражает сенсоры. Надо сваливать отсюда, Лиам. Основное мы уже узнали. 

\- Правду говоришь, - Лиам выглянул в коридор, дабы убедиться, что больше никого там нет. – Через забор сигать не охота… Что ж тут порталы-то не работают?! 

Добравшись до лифта и поднявшись наверх, агенты Сопротивления снова проверили «глушак». 

\- Еще хуже – передача стала сильнее, идет… из этого помещения! – Рене взглянула на Лиама широко раскрытыми глазами. – Выйдем – будем как на ладони. 

\- Останемся – нас точно найдут, - возразил Лиам. – Мы же, это, волонтеры. Потерялись мы! 

Рене вздохнула: 

\- Ладно, подготовлю себя к худшему. И почему мне кажется, что нас там уже ждут? 

Рене угадала – далеко от «седьмого корпуса» они не ушли. Лиам ощутил легкое дежа-вю, когда тот же самый голос приказал ему: 

\- Ни с места! – а из кустов горохом посыпались волонтеры. Кажется, Лиам даже узнал тех, что вели его под руки первый раз. 

\- Руки вверх! 

Рене и Лиам синхронно подняли руки. 

\- Майор Кинкейд, - с укоризной заметил командир отряда. – Мы же уже говорили вам, что без разрешения путешествовать по территории базы запрещено. 

*** 

Когда их, обысканных и разоруженных, заперли в белой комнате без окон, зато с мягким потолком и стенами, Рене воззрилась на Лиама горящим взглядом. 

\- Что? – спросил Лиам. – Я не знаю, как они нас нашли. Камеры… наверное. 

\- По жучку! – сердито откликнулась Рене. – На тебе… или на мне, что маловероятно, потому что Я из офиса НИКУДА не выходила, а там его подсадить проблематично. 

\- На меня тоже… проблематично… - Лиам отвел взгляд. 

\- Так! Ноги на ширине плеч, руки поднял! – скомандовала Рене. 

\- Чего? – оторопел Кинкейд 

\- Жучок будем искать, чего! – отозвалась Рене, охлопывая его и пальцами проверяя швы на одежде под волонтерской формой. Быстро разобравшись с курткой, она примела на корточки, намереваясь проделать тоже самое с Лиамовыми штанами. Кинкейд дернулся: 

\- Эй! Это смотрится очень двусмысленно! 

Рене кинула на него мрачный взгляд исподлобья и, поднявшись, ответила: 

\- Да, я думаю, что на первом свидании Уэббер себе таких вольностей не позволяла! Так, поверни-ка голову! 

Проверив его волосы, будто вшей там ловила, Рене сняла с уха Лиама маленькую полупрозрачную капельку, в которой застыла миниатюрная микросхема. 

\- Привет, нанотехнологии! Знакомьтесь, это Лиам. Лиам, это нанотехнологии! – сказала она, поднося палец с капелькой к самому Лиамову носу. Очи мисс Палмер пылали. Лиам потупился. 

\- Я дурак. 

\- Ты хуже! Лучше б у тебя вместо шакаравы в руку был портал вшит! – Рене растерла микросхему пальцами в пыль. – Что будем делать? 

\- Ждать. Чего они с нами сделают, - Лиам грустно взглянул на Палмер. – Правда, после того, что мы видели, вариантов маловато. 

\- Просто так устранить они нас не смогут… Хотя, что я несу! Убьют, засунут трупы в машину и польют бензином. Доказывай потом, что это они нас так, а не мы на свиданку выехали, где нас подвела техника… - Рене в ярости пнула стену. 

\- Ладно, - Лиам хрустнул костяшкой. – Портала в руке у меня, конечно, нет, зато есть кое-что другое. Вряд ли они за нами безоружными пришлют десять человек. 

\- Надеюсь, ты прав. А что если они просто газ пустят? – пессимистично откликнулась Рене. 

\- Подождем, - ответил Лиам. 

Ждать пришлось порядочно, Лиама даже сморила легкая дрема, когда Рене тряхнула его за плечо – вдалеке лязгнул замок. Кто-то шел по коридору в их сторону. 

\- Пусть они нас сначала выведут, - тихо сказал Лиам, разминая кулаки. 

Дверь неслышно открылась, открывая взору троицу охранников, стоящих за ней. 

\- На выход! – приказал один из них. – Руки за голову, резких движений не делать. 

Лиам и Рене переглянулись и друг за дружкой двинулись к выходу, сложив руки на затылке. Выйдя из палаты они огляделись - коридоре было пусто, но следы человеческой деятельности были заметны – часть дверей была распахнута, возле некоторых стояли какие-то коробки. 

\- Шагом! – приказал один из охранников. – Пошли! 

Один охранник шел впереди, два следовали сзади. Пройдя немного, Лиам подмигнул Рене и, изогнув кисти, ударил шакаравой по охранникам шедшим сзади, в то время как Рене бросилась на того, который шел впереди. 

Первого охранника оглушило сразу, а второй успел увернуться и теперь, прижавшись к стене, целился Лиаму прямо в голову. Кинкейд едва успел рухнуть на пол, когда на его головой пронесся залп из энергоружья. Еще пару раз стукнув в сторону охранника шакаравой, Лиам услышал, как вскрикнула Рене. Обернувшись, он успел увидеть только подошву чьего-то огромного темного сапога, летящего ему прямо в лицо… 

*** 

В себя Лиам пришел в больничной палате. В нос ему тут же ударил запах кофе. 

\- Двойной капуччино без сахара, - заметил голос Рене, а потом в поле зрения появилась и она сама с огромной кружкой. – Осторожно, горячий. 

\- Я умер и попал в рай? – обрадовано спросил Лиам, регулируя кровать так, чтобы можно было сесть. Голова немного кружилась, но в целом он чувствовал себя замечательно. 

\- Ты попал в личное рабство к Рене Палмер. Наслаждайся, - Рене протянула ему кружку. – Нас вытащил Даан, если тебе интересно. Он просил передать, что мы поступили глупо, но он понимает наши мотивы. И именно поэтому ничего нам не будет. 

\- Почему нас не похоронили прямо в «Фениксе»? – полюбопытствовал Лиам, отхлебывая кофе. 

\- Слишком много отрицательных результатов – они предпочли свалить все на некачественную вакцину, выплатить неустойку семьям и прописать несчастным побольше успокоительных. Санаторий закрывается, - Рене развела руками. – Концы в воду. Наши записи стерты, все, что мы скажем, никак нельзя проверить. 

\- Плохо, - Лиам вздохнул. – А мне никто не звонил, пока я лежал в отключке? Агент Уэббер, например… 

\- Кстати о Уэббер! Вот, - Рене протянула ему папку. – Это то дело о самовозгораниях наших джаридианутых. Полиция, что разумеется, тут же передала его в ФБР. Поручили его агенту Леа Уэббер, но едва она начала копать, пришел Сандовал и наложил на все свои загребущие лапы. Когда они встретились повторно на операции по захвату ДаСальвы, она заподозрила неладное. Окольными путями она пришла к тем же выводам, что и мы и через тебя решила получить интересующую нас информацию. И, если ты помнишь, ту парочку, которую мы встретили в квартире… Это были они с напарником, в гриме. Увидев нас там, они укрепились в своих подозрениях, что все это дело рук тейлонов. В Сопротивлении очень рады появлению новых активных членов, занимающих такие посты. Точка. А то, что называлось викодином – это препарат, усиливающий внушаемость, - Рене хмыкнула. – Анализ пришел недавно. Видимо все подопытные подвергались сильной психологической обработке – чтобы ничего не говорили, чтобы не причиняли вреда тейлонам и тому подобное… А ДаСальва потому и съехал. Едва он увидел Даана, у него сработал психологический блок. 

\- Жаль парня, - Кинкейд вздохнул. Помолчав немного, он добавил: 

\- Черт, у меня был шанс заставить тебя забыть, что я тебе должен, - Лиам сокрушенно покачал головой. – Ай-яй-яй! 

\- Готовься морально, Кинкейд, - усмехнулась Рене. – Как только тебя выпишут… 

*** 

Даана вызвал на Носитель Митгаи – из-за Зоора. Да Даан и сам чувствовал, что с его ребенком что-то не то. 

\- Я боюсь, Даан, что это – последствия его нехватки Основной Энергии, - предупредил Целитель. – Как и эти странные допущения в проекте «Феникс». Там сейчас с ним Ттан – только он умудрился найти с Зоором общий язык… 

\- Ттан? – Даан остолбенел, но тут же сбросил с себя оцепенение и с несвойственной для тейлона скоростью кинулся в апартаменты любимого дитя. 

Зоор сидел в кресле, скорчившись и испуганно оглядываясь. Ттан стоял неподалеку и мерзко ухмылялся, глядя на Главу Синода. Появление Даана напугало Зоора еще больше – он едва не залез на кресло с ногами, затравленно глядя на родителя. 

\- А я предупреждал, - с удовольствием заметил Ттан. 

\- Боги, да кто же вы такие? – процедил Зоор. – Что со мной? 

\- Что с ним, Ттан? – обратился Даан к генералу. – Митгаи сказал, что ты нашел с Зоором общий язык. 

\- С ней, - поправил Ттан с удовольствием. – Не с Зоором, а с Андаис, игроком Бралеска. 

\- Что? – не понял Даан. У него появилось подозрение, что с Ттаном тоже не все в порядке. 

Однако Зоор среагировал на «свое» имя и потребовал: 

\- Верните меня обратно в Бралеск! 

\- Ты сейчас там и находишься. А это – последствия частого приема тмиссового чая, - заметил Ттан. – Ничего. Когда тмисс выведется из организма, тебя перестанут преследовать видения из других миров. 

\- Ттан, что происходит?! – возвысил голос Даан. 

\- Ничего особенного, - ответил Ттан, продолжая все так же мерзко ухмыляться. – Просто Зоору нужно как следует проспаться и все у него пройдет, - и Военный Министр своей вальяжной походочкой двинулся к выходу. Даан беспомощно посмотрел ему вслед, а потом сделал шаг к Зоору, протягивая к нему руки. 

\- Не подходи ко мне, слышишь! Ты! – Зоор вжался в кресло, испуганно глядя на Даана. – Уйди! 

\- Зоор… - Даан опустил взгляд, сокрушенно качая головой. – Ладно, я позову Митгаи, он введет тебе снотворное. 

И Даан вышел вслед за Ттаном, надеясь выведать у Военного Министра подробности болезни Зоора. Почему-то ему казалось, что без Ттановой «помощи» дело не обошлось…

 

 **Эпилог**

\- Вот оно какое, рабство у Рене Палмер, - заметил Лиам. – Я ожидал чего-то более страшного. 

\- Я смилостивилась, - пояснила Рене, ставя на подоконник бокал с вином и сама усаживаясь рядом. – Знаешь, Лиам, ты вызываешь у девушек такое умиление… ну, как щеночки или там котята. Не хочется на тебя руку поднимать. 

\- Мне этим гордиться или наоборот? – уточнил Лиам. – И, кстати, я красное вино не люблю! 

\- Молчать! – властно приказала Рене. – Ты в рабстве, не забывай. Я просто очень люблю слушать Армстронга в компании, но людей, способных слушать его так долго, много не находится… 

\- А как же всякие клубы любителей Армстронга? – съязвил Лиам. 

\- У меня времени нет туда ходить. Так что твоя работа на сегодня – составлять мне компанию, - Рене отсалютовала ему бокалом. – Радуйся, что я не придумала чего-нибудь похуже. 

\- Кстати, насчет щеночков… Может ли это означать, что Уэббер мне снова позвонит? 

\- Заткнись, Кинкейд. Я музыку слушаю. 

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_

_Birds singin' in the sycamore trees_

_Dream a little dream of me_

 

Рене оглянулась на город за окном, чуть покачивая ногой в такт музыке. Лиам, вздохнув, пожал плечами и устроился поудобнее, приготовившись наслаждаться музыкой. 

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

*** 

\- Внедрение прошло успешно? – поинтересовался Зоор. 

\- Да, - Уэббер кивнула. – Сейчас я нахожусь в составе одной из самостоятельных ячеек Сопротивления. Мой связной, наш капитан, их имена и приметы – все это указано в отчете. 

\- Хорошо, агент Уэббер, - Зоор довольно улыбнулся. – А ваш напарник? 

Леа нахмурилась. 

\- Он предан делу Сопротивления, - сказала она с тенью сомнения в голосе. – Но не сомневается в моей преданности. 

\- Это хорошо. Он нам понадобится. Живой и здоровый, - Зоор нехорошо усмехнулся. – Можете идти. Агент Сандовал, проводите агента Уэббер. 

Сандовал отделился от стены, как тень, и подошел к Уэббер. 

\- Идемте, агент, - мягко сказал он. – От меня вы будете получать большую часть инструкций. 

Вдвоем они покинули мостик, и Зоор остался там в одиночестве, погруженный в свои мысли. 

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_


End file.
